Green Battle
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: Dr. Oliver Eggman tries to revive the Gizoid General. However in his impatience he tosses it away, only for Green to find it. Read of the return of the Gizoid General, and learn why Green calls him Emerl. Discover the connection between Nazo and the Gizoid General Emerl.
1. Episode 1

Green Battle

Note: This story includes elements of Sonic X, the main comics, the Europe Sonic comic, and Sonic Battle. The first eight story ARCs of Green Universe, will take place between each chapter (and in some cases during the story), for example arc one takes place between chapters one and two of this story. These events will have a long term effect on things, and the ultimate fight against the two evil empires will be coming soon. Dalila the Echidna belongs to Shadowedlove97 and was used with her permission.

Prologue

Year, 3235. Month, May. Day, the fifteenth

Dr. Oliver Eggman was very excited, he spent many months trying unlock the secrets of the Gizoid General. This special model of the mythical Gizoid robots, was among the most powerful of them all. And today Dr. Oliver Eggman was hoping he'd be able to get a 'Link' established with the Gizoid General. Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun watched from a safe distance as Dr. Oliver Eggman took his only Chaos Emerald, and plugged it into a compartment in the back of the Gizoid. "Ohohohoho! Soon the Gizoid will be ready! Soon he'll destroy my enemies once and for all!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said in gleeful joy, as the Gizoid was being powered up with the Chaos Emerald. For a moment the eyes of the Gizoid glowed brightly, but then it went offline. "What?! What is going on?!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he lifted up the three and a half foot robot. "Come on work! Work you stupid thing! Work!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted as he tried to get the Gizoid to work, but it was no use whatsoever, it simply didn't respond. "This Gizoid was just a useless relic after all! And the dumb thing sent my Chaos Emerald back into the Special Zone!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted as his glasses analyzed the Gizoid. "I have no time or patient for the Gizoid General… At least I finished making my own robots, and with them I don't really need the Gizoid General anymore." Dr. Oliver Eggman said, as he snapped his fingers and ordered one of his Badniks to drop the Gizoid General on to the nearby Emerald Beach.

"I can't believe the Gizoid just failed to operate just like that…" Bocoe said.

"Doesn't surprise me given the doctor's luck lately." Decoe said sarcastically.

"And to think I was going to use that piece of junk, to rescue you three from the Station Square prison." Bokkun said as he remembered one of the few times he was truly on his own. He was also recalling the whole Egg Moon crisis, in which Dr. Oliver Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe were finally arrested and sent to prison for the doctor's crimes, after it was revealed he made the Egg Moon on purpose make a perpetual eclipse, and made sunshine balls to try and brainwash the world to see him as the rightful ruler of the world. However the doctor contacted Mecha Sonic in advance, and the Elite Badnik made a plan to rescue the doctor after his plans backfired, this was a plan which required Bokkun to rescue the doctor. Bokkun had planned on using the Gizoid General, to power a powerful tank and then break into action, but the Gizoid didn't have any power and was barely working.

"Alright you lot! My plans to take over South Island, will finally become a reality. But first I need the eight, of you to recover the other Chaos Emeralds. Green foolishly moved the other four he had into special areas, and with a secret I discovered on the Chaos Emeralds. You'll all become more powerful!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said to eight robots he created, these were all E-100 Series robots, they were elites and ready for action.

Episode 1

Green's Reunion with an old from

Green had spent almost a week seeing to the recovery of Central City, and helped take care of the people. However he was soon called to South Island, by the Freedom Fighters on the island. And those Freedom Fighters are Johnny Lightfoot the Rabbit, Porker Lewis the Pig and Techno the Cannery. The Ovi Computer had picked up a powerful energy signature, and with the Freedom Fighters of South Island busy. They decided to contact Green to quickly investigate what was going on. The Ovi Computer was discovered by the South Island Freedom Fighters a year ago, it held the personality and memories of an ancient member of the Kintobor/Robotnik family tree. And that man was known as Ovi Kintobor or Ovi Robotnik. He was a very great man back in the ancient times, and helped Mobian and human coexistence become a reality, he was also studying about all kinds of secrets from the Great Civilizations. Believing that he'd never live to see all the secrets discovered, Ovi Kintobor made the Ovi Computer. And it held on to his ideals, desires and goals. The Ovi Computer was a very kind A.I system and it was almost a real person with the Spark of Life it has.

Green helped the South Island Freedom Fighters, uncover the secrets of the Ovi Computer, and as a result it became a great ally for the team. And Green was glad South Island was in good hands, while he was around the world. As Green and Nicolas traveled in their biplane the Nimbus, they were told everything that the Ovi Computer could possibly tell about the powerful energy signature. Soon Green and Nicolas would arrive in South Island, after they landed they went to Emerald Town, where the South Island Freedom Fighters had their base. Green had spent a good amount of his personal money investing in real-estate on South Island, and as a result he made houses for his friends. At least a house for Sonic, Tails and an apartment for Amy and an apartment for Cream and her family. He also invested in a plot of land where an abandoned lab was located, and he had the place renovated. It was a nice place, and Green was able to talk some old friends into looking after the houses while he was gone and while his friends were on adventures or at their homes in Knothole City.

Green and Nicolas followed a trail and soon found the energy signature. "Oh my, gosh… Nicolas… Do you know what this is?" Green asked his friend, as they found what they were looking for. They found a robot, and it was an ancient robot from thousands of years ago.

Nicolas was in his handheld form, and looked through memory logs to find any matches to the robot they were looking at. "It's a Gizoid, like the ones used by the Fourth Great Civilization." Nicolas said.

"And not just any ordinary Gizoid. This is the Gizoid General." Green said.

The Gizoid weakly said. "Show me… Your… Power…" the Gizoid said.

Green knew all too well what the Gizoid meant. "Alright buddy, here is my power." Green said as he showed his power to the Gizoid.

"Link… Established…" the Gizoid said.

"Green… I know all too well who this robot is. And what he means to you." Nicolas said.

"That's right, after more than fifty years. I have reunited with my old friend; Emerl the Gizoid." Green said with excitement as he hugged the Gizoid.

"We'll need Chaos Emeralds in order to get him up and running again." Nicolas said.

"You got it bro! Let's show him to Techno and everyone else back at S.I.F.F H.Q." Green said as he walked, the Gizoid followed him.

While Green and Emerl were heading for the South Island Freedom Fighter H.Q, a familiar Chaos Spear attack hit the ground in front of them. "Been awhile since we last met, Nazo the Hedgehog." Shadow said as he stood on top of the roof of Tails' House on South Island.

"Shadow?! What are you up to?" Green asked his old friend, he knew Shadow really wasn't a people person and didn't talk unless he needed to.

"I'm here to destroy that robot, by order of Robotnik!" Shadow said.

"What?!" Green was confused. "Do you mean Oliver or Julian?" Green asked.

"Neo Dr. Eggman of course. He told me about how his sister Maria Robotnik, was murdered by G.U.N fifty years ago. And how he was just a baby when it all happened. He learned from A.D.A.M that Eggman was working on salvaging a robot called the Gizoid." Shadow said.

Green could tell that due to Shadow's last battle with Metal Green that he was suffering memory problems again. And that Neo Dr. Eggman aka Robo-Robotnik mk II, had encountered Shadow recently and lied through his heartless teeth to get Shadow as an agent of his will. "Shadow! You know that I can't let you do that." Green said as he guarded Emerl.

(Blast! He's already established a Link with the Gizoid. Now it'll do whatever he tells him to do.) Shadow thought to himself. "Hand the robot over to me or else!" Shadow said in a threatening manner as he jumped down and landed on the street.

"And what if I say no?" Green asked.

"Then we'll have to fight!" Shadow said as he used a Spin Dash. Green and Shadow engaged in hand to hand combat, Green was amazed at Shadow's abilities.

"I guess it's time to party." Green said as he dodged Shadow's attacks. But he could tell that they were weaker, both by feeling the energy hit his body and from watching it miss, but he couldn't tell why.

It could've been possible that Shadow was pulling his punches? Regardless, Green did a back kick that sent Shadow flying into a wall, and it seemed like the fight was over. "I still haven't fully recovered…" Shadow said.

"Are you done?" Green asked.

"Listen to me Green. Keep that robot safe, and make sure Eggman doesn't get his hands on it. Keep strong." Shadow said as he teleported away.

"I can't believe Shadow is working with the Neo Eggman Empire." Nicolas said.

"Neither can I, but we need to get going before anything else happens." Green said as they dashed off. Soon they were at the front door of the local Freedom Fighter base. "Hello! Techno! Porker! Johnny! Anyone home?!" Green said as knocked on the door.

"Say Green, did you notice that Emerl watched the fight you had with Shadow?" Nicolas asked his friend.

"Yeah… It's the combat model Gizoid special ability, they watch something in combat, and then they copy the combat abilities. And I have a feeling that Emerl learned a lot from that one fight. But his memory files are limited. And odds are he'll need experience, and to get his memory core upgraded." Green said.

"If I remember right, Gizoid's can gain memory core upgrades, just by fighting. And if Emerl is in enough battles he can make use of combat moves." Nicolas said.

"Indeed, and since I established the link with him. I can manually input combat abilities for him. I'm sure he'll figure out how to run like me, in case he needs to escape from danger." Green said as the front door opened.

"Greetings Master Green, it's me the Ovi Computer. I detected you with the energy signature, I am relieved it wasn't something dangerous to the area or you." The Ovi Computer said as Green and Emerl entered the house.

"Good to see you again Ovi. This robot is a friend of mine, his name is Emerl. Named him after emeralds." Green said.

"Nice to meet you Emerl." The Ovi Computer said, when Green and Emerl entered the main area of the house, they saw the Ovi Computer. The main monitor that the Ovi Computer used, had a display of Ovi Kintobor's face on it, due to the fact it kept the personality and memories of the old doctor.

"…" Emerl was silent, he couldn't really speak in his current condition.

"Emerl is a Gizoid. And he's currently weak. We planned on getting the Chaos Emeralds in order to fix him up." Nicolas explained.

"And I want to introduce him to my friends. I'm sure they'd like to know Emerl." Green said.

"Fascinating. I doubt my memory could possibly contain direct information from a Gizoid." The Ovi Computer said.

"Nicolas, keep here with Ovi and see if you can help repair Emerl. He needs repaired, I'm going to scout out the beach and look for clues on why Eggman just abandoned him." Green said as he placed Nicolas on to one of the computer consoles. Green then dashed off for Emerald Beach, and he unexpectedly met Rouge the Bat on the beach. "Rouge?" Green said.

"Hey there handsome. What brings you to the beach on a fine day?" Rouge asked Green, even though they were technically adopted cousins, Rouge enjoyed fliting with Green to tease him.

"I should ask you the same thing. But in short, Eggman is up to something. And I'm looking for clues." Green said to Rouge.

"You haven't seen any unusual robots around have you?" Rouge asked, it sounded like she ignored Green's explanation.

"Do you mean the Gizoid General? I mean Emerl?" Green asked.

(Blast! Green found it, and must've formed a Link with it.) Rouge thought to herself. "Say why don't we play a little game? If I win you become my partner along with your robot." Rouge said.

"Rouge… You know that we're friends, allies and fellow agents." Green said.

(He's playing hard to get.) She thought to herself. "I was just going to see if you're as strong as you claim to be. First one to get a KO is the winner." Rouge said.

"Rouge… You know I don't like violence. And I don't like having to fight my friends for any reason, even if it is a friendly sparring match." Green said. "But maybe you could tell me what kind of partnership you mean?" Green asked.

(This could get me in trouble with the big guy, if I tell him my true motives.) Rouge thought to herself. "I was just out on a mission from the big boss at G.U.N. You know Commander Abraham Tower." Rouge said.

"Well Rouge, you know that I'm currently the fifth highest officer in G.U.N and I'm sure that the Commander will understand if I explain things to him." Green said.

"You can be a killjoy at times. But you do it for the right reasons, which I can respect." Rouge said as she stretched her arms. "Tell you what big boy. You can keep the robot, but I'll check in on you." Rouge said with a wink, as she took off and flew away.

(What'll I do with her?) Green thought to himself as he watched her take off. Green spent quite a bit of time looking for clues, but couldn't find any. (Nothing… Guess I'll have to head back for now… I bet that Max is at the Holy Summit? If so he'll have one of the Chaos Emeralds I loaned out for safety, of course I should've been thinking more… Oh well, I guess I was thinking that placing them away from me would keep the Eggman away from me.) Green said as he headed back for the Freedom Fighter base.

Once Green was there, a silver robot came out of nowhere. And it resembled Emerl, which told Green that something was up. Nicolas and Emerl exited the house, and they repelled the robot. "What was that thing?" Green said.

"Phi… Chi…?" Emerl said.

"Wait a minute… Those are Greek/Roman numbers… Which means that…!" Nicolas said as he heard the two words that Emerl said.

"That was an E-100 Series robot! And judging by what Emerl said… I don't think he can remember the exact number of the robot." Green said.

"Well given Oliver Eggman's formula for naming his E-100 Series robots. It would be E-120 Phi if it is Phi, and if it's Chi it would be E-121 Chi." Nicolas said as he showed the numbers and compared them.

"I must admit, that old Oliver has kept the identities and appearances of his E-100 Series scarce since Gamma went rogue." Green said.

"Indeed… Which can only mean that he's planning something big." Nicolas said.

"And I bet Emerl learned some more from watching our battle… Interesting that the robot we fought had all of Sonic's powers." Green said.

"We must be careful in the future though. I got news from the islands broadcasts that, that robot is robbing jewelry stores." Nicolas said.

"Which can only mean, that the doc is out for Chaos Emeralds again." Green said.

"We'd better head for the Holy Summit and hope one of your emeralds is still there." Nicolas said.

"I'm sure Max has it." Green said as he ordered Emerl to follow him and Nicolas.

Soon the trio made it to the Holy Summit of South Island. The Holy Summit is a very odd and unusual place, it is the ruins of an old settlement of echidnas. And it has a shrine for the Master Emerald. Its discovery was fairly recent, and Max and Knuckles often visited the site, Max made a barrow in the ruins of the summit and considered it to be a home of sorts. As the trio traveled through the ruins, they encountered a robot that resembled Gamma. However it wasn't really Gamma, Nicolas scanned the robot and identified it as Chaos Gamma, which was meant to be a replacement for Gamma. It was created by Dr. Oliver Eggman, and had a variety of attacks it could do. The trio repelled the robot, and then made their way for Max's place. Once they reached the barrow, Max fired a shot toward Emerl. "That's the only warning shot you'll ever get bub!" Max said.

"Take it easy Max! He's on our side!" Green said as he stood in front of Emerl, in order to protect him.

"But I saw on the news, that a robot looking like this one is robbing jewelry stores." Max said as he kept his blaster ready to fire.

"What you saw was one of Eggman's robots. It was modeled off of this robot here." Nicolas said.

"Really?" Max asked.

Soon Green and Nicolas explained everything to Max, in order to get him up to speed on what's been going on. After they explained everything, Max took out the Green Chaos Emerald he was given, and he gave it to Green. "Are you ready Green?" Nicolas asked.

"Yes." Green said as he opened up a slot in the back of Emerl, and was getting ready to plug in the Chaos Emerald.

"I'll guard you guys, in case something fishy happens." Max said as he kept ready.

Shortly, Emerl was inserted another Chaos Emerald, and he got stronger. "Thank you Green…" Emerl said. "Sonic… Metal… Battle…" Emerl said. These words perplexed his friends on what he meant. He then played an automated recording, from Prof. Gerald Robotnik's journal. "Prof. Gerald's Journal Entry 1 on the Gizoid: I have uncovered a most interesting specimen from the warehouse. I believe it is some sort of puppet or robot made by an ancient people. At first, I didn't think anything of it, but when I was experimenting on Chaos Emeralds, it began to move. This suggests the possibility that even ancient civilizations could harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds. When I was researching various papers related to the Chaos Emeralds and this robot, I discovered that there was a possibility that this robot was something incredible. I don't want to get ahead of myself, but this robot may be the cause of the destruction of the Fourth Civilization. I'm not sure I believe it just yet, though." And the journal log ended.

"Did you get that Nicolas?" Green asked his friend.

"Every single word." Nicolas said.

"Fourth Civilization? I think I know who they were… Those were some of the echidnas of old." Max said.

"I know… And they are very ancient…" Green said.

Soon Green and Nicolas decided to take Emerl to Tails' House in Emerald Town. They rested up there, and Tails came over for a visit. Green gave Emerl orders to listen to Nicolas and Tails, so it would make things easier for them. But trouble would arise, as Nicolas got an S.O.S from Mercia, and it was from Rob'O the Hedge and Green knew he had to go and help his friends in Mercia. Green told Tails and Nicolas to take care of Emerl while he was gone. Green took out his Warp Ring, which was something he created long ago. And he used it in order to quickly travel to Mercia, and with the Warp Ring he could get back to South Island easily.

Wow… Green has been reunited with a friend who's a blast from the past. But what secrets are hidden in the Gizoid? And what happens to Green in Mercia? Find out in the first story ARC of Green Universe, and the next exciting adventure.


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2

Tails' responsibility

Year, 3235. Month, May. Day, the twenty-third.

Tails had spent days on South Island in Emerald Town, he was recently left to look after the Gizoid known as Emerl. Nicolas the Holo-Lynx was left with Tails, in order to help him out. Tails understood that Emerl meant a lot to Green, but he was curious on what exactly Emerl was. "I have to say. It was very nice of Green to buy me a house and lab, he really is a kind guy." Tails said as he finished eating breakfast, in his house. Green used his money that he earned over the years, to buy property in Emerald Town, and as a result he made sure Sonic and Tails each had a house on the island. He also bought apartments for Amy, Cream and her family.

Some of Green's money came from his work at G.U.N, while most of it came from a combination of adventuring and selling artifacts to museums, and the wealth he had hidden across Mobius from his past lives. Being Nazo the Hedgehog, Green was able to reincarnate himself if he died while in his mortal form, or if he perished while in a clash between deities and beings of equal or greater power. Nazo has had seven lives so far, and Green was the most recent of his physical bodies and personalities. In the past he stored up tons of wealth, and had the favor of many people. When Green had left the leadership position of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, he spent at least a week locating his wealth in order to gain property. Though Green is careful in how much property he gains, he knew all too well that property needed taken care of, and to get a steward in order to help him keep the property safe. Green's old racing partners Woody the Woodchuck and Bruce the Badger looked after Sonic's House and Tails' House in Emerald Town.

Tails enjoyed getting to know the South Island Freedom Fighters, and was amazed at Techno the Cannery's technical prowess. Tails went to the beach in order to check on Emerl and Nicolas, who were busy training and enjoying time on the beach. "Nicolas! Emerl!" Tails said as he flew to the beach.

"Hi Tails." Nicolas said while in his holographic form.

"Hi, hi!" Emerl said. The Gizoid regained its ability to speak, but he was limited to saying only a couple words at a time, and he usually repeated them.

"I need to talk with you about Emerl. He's amazing and all, but I'm clueless on what exactly this Gizoid is." Tails said.

Nicolas moved his eyes to the lower right, he was processing information. And he thought it was best not to explain everything about Emerl, all at once. "Well Tails, if you use the Central Lab in South Central City. Then you'll be able to gain more secrets on Emerl. I'm sorry but my programming restricts me from informing people other than Green on… Delicate information…" Nicolas said as he twiddled his fingers, and lowered his ears.

"Alright, I'll take Emerl into the city and get information." Tails said, he then looked at Emerl. "Emerl, come with me." Tails said.

"Come! Come!" Emerl said as he eagerly followed Tails. The two took off for the city, and within minutes of running super-fast they made it.

Tails attempted to enter the Central Lab, but the lab (which is located in the museum) was restricted to the public and for authorized personnel only. Tails and Emerl walked on the streets for s short bit, after the fox got discouraged from his experience in the museum. However Techno the Cannery, was walking in town and she gave her G.U.N pass to Tails after he explained what had happened to him and Emerl. Thanks to Techno, the card pass enabled Tails to use the labs in the museum. Tails soon was able to hook Emerl, into the lab computer. However after barely getting information on what a Gizoid was, the lab computer overloaded and it claimed Tails was accessing classified information. The museum security systems sent Guard Robo units, which resembled the Chaos Gamma robot. Tails didn't pay much attention to the design of the robots, he and Emerl focused on fighting off the robots and getting out of the labs. Tails used new technology he made for his own personal combat, and two of these devices were spring based robotic boxing gloves he could pull out and use to whack an enemy. He also developed small explosives to use, and a robotic glove. This glove could be called upon if Tails was flying, and if he was over something he could deploy the glove and use it to flick something. He was also working on a laser cannon, which was specifically a Bot Buster type laser cannon. Bot Busters were used by the army of the Kingdom of Acorn in order to fight robots from a distance, they could cause mild burns on organic beings and knock them out, but were destructive to machines. Green and Fiona, worked on getting more Bot Busters created after Rotor vowed never to make weaponry again. Rotor's reason for that, was because while in a battlefield one of his machines accidentally hit Larry Lynx and nearly terminated his friend. The reason this happened, was because of Larry's bad luck aura which caused bad things to happen off and on to himself, and people or objects close to him.

Tails and Emerl escaped, and Emerl learned some of Tails combat abilities while battling. The Gizoid decided to mix in some of Green and Tails' combat abilities together, while he was in combat. The two had to head past the highway, and one of the big office buildings in order to head for the Holy Summit, Tails remembered that Knuckles was going to visit Max. Which meant that Tails could inform them on what he discovered. Tails and Emerl would encounter more Guard Robo units, as they made it past the highway and the office. Once the robots were trashed, the two headed for the Holy Summit.

Once there, Max spotted the fox. "Hey Tails. What's going on?" Max asked.

"A lot happened…" Tails said.

"Looks like you've been taking good care of Emerl." Max said.

"Emerl?" Julie-Su said.

"So this is that robot that Green talked about in one of his letters." Knuckles said as he looked at the machine.

"Yes… Emerl is a Gizoid…" Tails said as he panted a little, he was wore out from all the fighting and running he and Emerl had to do.

"Sonic might be interested, in seeing Emerl." Julie-Su said, as she scratched her chin and looked at the robot carefully.

"Sonic is here?" Tails said.

"Yeah, he arrived with us. He thought you'd be needed back at Knothole, especially after that mess with Shadow and the Metal Sonic Troopers that we had not too long ago.

"Well since he's here, we should tell him too." Tails said.

"He's down at the beach, last time we saw him." Knuckles said.

"Okay time to fly!" Tails said as he led the group. But then, Chaos Gamma appeared again, Tails was still confused if it really was Gamma or not. But Max and the group fought it, they defeated Chaos Gamma. "I must be getting stronger." Tails said as he smiled upon realizing they won.

But then the robot got back up, but Max said he'd handle the robot. "I'll catch up with you guys once this tin plated junk pile is toast!" Max said as he fired shots from his blaster at the robot.

Tails and the group made it to the Beach near Emerald Town, within minutes. And they informed Sonic on everything, Tails then explained what he learned about Emerl. He learned from the computer in the Central Lab, that Emerl is some kind of weapon, and that he can infinitely copy attacks and technology. And that if Emerl did this to many times, the robot would overload and possibly go berserk. "Is there anyway we can just make him a normal robot?" Sonic asked.

"There is a way." Rouge the Bat said as she swooped in out of nowhere.

"Rouge?!" everyone said. They recently had bad experience with Rouge, and most of them felt like knocking her out.

"Before anybody does anything! Stop and wait for me to know what's going on!" Green the Hedgehog said as he came out of a Warp Ring.

"Green!" everyone said.

"You're back from Mercia." Tails said.

"Yes. And may I ask what is going on?" Green asked. He was soon informed on what happened since he left about five days ago. "I see, well I can tell you guys that part of my plan was to fix Emerl. Well technically change his core programming." Green said.

"How?" Julie-Su asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds are the key." Rouge said.

"That's right. And once I have all of the Chaos Emeralds, I'm going to reset Emerl." Green said.

"So the Chaos Emeralds are all you need, in order to make Emerl an ordinary robot?" Julie-Su asked.

"Well… Not quite." Green said.

"What? Are you saying something else is needed?" Sonic asked.

"Yes Sonic. As I explained in my letters, I knew Emerl back on Colonial ARC, when I was Nazo in my sixth life." Green said. "My memory has been slowly coming back since I first became Nazo, again. I'm hoping that I can remember the answer in time, because I want to help my friend Emerl." Green said.

"I can understand that." Sonic said.

"Well I guess I'll get going." Rouge said.

"Not so fast!" Knuckles said.

"We have a few things to ask you about." Sonic said.

"Some other time boys." Rouge said.

"Hey Rouge… I get it that you know some stuff about Emerl. But could you explain why you haven't talked much with Emerl?" Green asked.

"Simple. The robot won't bother with me or anyone else unless you order him to." Rouge said.

"Oh right." Green said. "Hey Emerl!" Green said, his robot friend came to him. "Listen buddy. I need you to listen to my friends here, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Sonic and Rouge." Green said.

"Listen! Listen." Emerl said with joy.

"Well I'll take my leave." Rouge said as she left.

Shortly after Rouge left, Knuckles and Sonic practiced and Emerl watched them and practiced with them. Once it was sunset, the group went to the South Island Freedom Fighter base, and talked with their friends and allies there. Emerl then suddenly activated an automated message from Prof. Gerald Robotnik. "Prof. Gerald's Journal Entry on the Gizoid 2: … I am no longer able to ignore the possibility that this robot did in fact destroy the Fourth Great Civilization. I have discovered a stone tablet that explains as much. According to the tablet "When the figure falls from the heavens, and the Stone of the Gods is joined, all that exists will become one again." Though it is difficult to believe, this robot has been watching my movements, and mimicking all that I do. I was amazed by my scans of this being. Surprisingly, reams and reams of data scrolled and caused my most powerful computer to crash. More intriguing was that the data was all about melee combat and weapons of that age. Eventually, if this being is ever restored to its former state, it will put all that data to use, and recreate all the weaponry and combat abilities it once had… And that's not all. If my guesses are correct, it will also have the ability to absorb modern weaponry as well. What have I done? I have uncovered a horrible weapon…" and the journal entry ended.

Everyone who heard the entry felt a bit uneasy around Emerl, but Green assured them that the journal entry that they heard. Was from a time before Gerald met Nazo, and before he learned about the full secrets of the Gizoid. Everyone was still unsure though, but they hoped that Green could help Emerl.

Days later, Green would travel with Max and his girlfriend Dalila

What a series of events. Can Green and Nicolas make Emerl into a regular robot in time? What all happened that caused Shadow to fight with the Freedom Fighters days ago? And what are other villains such as Dr. Finitevus up to? Find out all of that and more as the adventures continue, and be sure to read Green Universe ARC 2 for more interesting stories.


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3

Rouge's secret goal

On the day that Dr. Oliver Eggman used his Purple Chaos Emerald to try and reactivate the Gizoid General, the President of South Island called in for Agent Rouge the Bat to help him. Topaz would've come, but she was far too busy with peace missions after the crisis caused by the Neo Eggman Empire and the loss of the United Federation council. After the council died, minus one of their members who is a Techno Mage, the United Federation has been in disarray and things have been chaotic for the countries. Worldwide communications were practically gone, and it was mostly old systems that were unaffected. While Topaz helped keep the people at peace, other agents such as Rouge and Green were being sent across the globe to investigate things and to look for clues on why global communications have been offline. Today, President Joe of South Island, needed Rouge the Bat to look into a matter concerning what she and Topaz found in France a year ago.

"I'm sure you remember that hidden lab you found in the sewers of France last year, right?" the president asked Rouge while she sat in a chair in his office.

"How could I possibly forget that experience?" Rouge said sarcastically.

The President looked over to one of his aides, and then looked back at Rouge. "Commander Abraham Tower recently informed me through the G.U.N sergeant stationed here. That what you and Topaz found, was one of the secret laboratories of Prof. Gerald Robotnik. And that this particular lab, was housing a powerful robot that was used as a weapon in the ancient times. This robot from what we know is called a Gizoid, and is said to have been a general from the ancient times. We need you to find out whatever information you possibly can on the Gizoid, and report back to us." President Joe said as he handed Rouge a file containing the clearance she'd need to get the information she needed.

Rouge smiled, and accepted the assignment. (With this level of access, I can learn everything I need to know about every security system for every jewelry store and museum in the world.) Rouge thought to herself. "Thank you Mr. President. I'll report anything I find out about the Gizoid General." Rouge said as she opened up a window and flew away.

"Does she always use the windows when she's on her own?" the president asked one of his assistances.

"I don't know sir." The assistant said.

Later on Rouge went to the Central Lab, she gained practically all of the information she needed on the Gizoid that was available. After she got the information she needed, she gained all of the information she was personally after. She did miss one file concerning the Gizoid though, and it was regarding Colonial ARK. The computer alerted her that a hacker going by the username Dr. Eggman was hacking into the same information, she was after regarding the Gizoid and the ARK. Using her gadgets and skills, she tracked Dr. Oliver Eggman's location to the streets of South Central City. She confronted the doctor, and he revealed that he had a robot he made in the image of the Gizoid, and it was E-121 Chi. He ordered his robot to attack Rouge, and even though the robot fought with Sonic's skills she was able to damage and repel it. Dr. Oliver Eggman escaped, after he revealed that he threw away the Gizoid. Rouge used her tracking skills, and ended up searching all over the beach until she found Green.

(You know how that encounter happened back in the first episode. We'll time skip from that event, to the present date.)

Year, 3235. Month, June, the tenth.

Rouge had tricked Green into allowing Emerl to follow her orders, and with only a couple people on the island suspicious of Rouge. She figured it would be the time to make her move. (With Green gone in Downunda, along with Max and his girlfriend. Things will be easy for me to handle.) She thought to herself as she headed into Emerald Town.

Once there, she looked for Emerl who was currently training with Nicolas. Rouge was able to convince Nicolas, that she could look after Emerl for a little while, and he'd be alright. Because of the fact Rouge is adopted family to Green, and because she's a fellow G.U.N agent, Nicolas didn't suspect she'd do anything stupid or sinister to Emerl. However shortly after Rouge got her hands on Emerl, Fiona Fox showed up. She came to the island to go on recon for the Freedom Fighters, of course when she saw Rouge with Emerl she suspected something fishy was up. Fiona had a past with Rouge the Bat, and a fierce rivalry as well. And she suspected that the bat would do something to hurt Green, or Emerl. So she took it upon herself to fight Rouge, "Let's see what you got." Rouge said as they started the fight. Rouge went easy on Fiona for a while, but unfortunately for Fiona, Rouge was victorious against her. "Winning is everything." Rouge said with a smirk as she shook her booty.

"And you're still a bubble butt, two faced thief… You'll get yours' one day…" Fiona said with a smirk.

"And you're as pathetic now, as you were in the old days." Rouge said to Fiona, as she made her escape with Emerl.

Emerl followed Rouge into South Central City, as they were walking Amy Rose was in the streets and noticed them. Amy was told about Emerl through Sonic, and she was intent on making sure Rouge didn't do anything to the robot. Amy was on the island, because she wanted to store some things at her apartment that Green bought for her. Amy had recently began training with Julie-Su, in order to become a better fighter and among the fighting techniques she was learning was Boxer-Size. Amy tried to stop Rouge, but her skills weren't on Rouge's level quite yet. And as a result she lost, poor Amy got so exhausted in her fight that she hallucinated seeing Sonic fight alongside her. But Amy in vain tried to fight more, and lost when Rouge kicked her one last time.

After that was over, Rouge took Emerl with her into the Night Babylon district of South Central City. Once there, she took him to her own little home which doubled as a battle club and night club. This place was called Club Rouge, and Rouge taught Emerl skills needed to become a thief. She started the training, by using Guard Robo units, she explained to Emerl that G.U.N recently discovered that the Guard Robo units were made by Dr. Oliver Eggman. "The doctor made these robots, so he could make some extra cash quick while he began work on his next evil scheme. Sadly G.U.N hasn't been able to track where he sells these things from, but many people desperate for security robots have bought Guard Robos from the doctor. Without even realizing that their buying from him." Rouge said as she finished explaining the Guard Robo units.

"Green…" Emerl said.

"Forget about him for the time being. You need to focus on training." Rouge said to Emerl.

Hours went by, and just as Rouge had hoped for. Emerl became a thief robot with the skills she taught him, and she could order him to do stuff. "Green… Green…" Emerl said.

"I told you forget about him. And besides, we have a mission to do at a local jewelry shop. Green left a particular jewel to someone, and that someone recently moved the jewel to a jewelry shop in Emerald Town." Rouge said. "Your mission is to steal it for me. And once I have it, then you'll be let go." Rouge said as she and Emerl left Club Rouge, they then left the Night Babylon district and went back into the main area of South Central City. Once they entered the city though, Chaos Gamma attacked them.

"Initiate battle mode!" the robot said.

"Looks like one of Eggman's robots." Rouge said as she and Emerl battled the robot. Emerl used battle moves that were a mix of Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge's moves. And he overwhelmed Chaos Gamma, he even saved Rouge from a shocking attack delivered by one of the various weapons built into Chaos Gamma. "This bucket of bolts is history." Rouge said as the robot was seemingly destroyed. "Let's hurry before anything else happens." Rouge said as she and Emerl headed for Emerald Town.

"Initiating recovery mode." Chaos Gamma said as his eyes glowed again, he was repairing himself quickly, before he made a retreat.

Back in Emerald Town, Rouge had Emerl break into the local jewelry store by picking the lock. After Emerl broke into the store, Rouge went in and used her skills to steal the White Chaos Emerald from the shop. Rouge thought she'd finally have a Chaos Emerald for herself, but Emerl took the Chaos Emerald and he plugged it into the socket at the back of him where the other two Chaos Emeralds were placed inside of him. "Third Chaos Emerald acquired. Thank you Rouge…" Emerl said.

"I can't believe it! After all that trouble I went through, he took my Chaos Emerald!" Rouge shouted once they exited the building.

However Team Sonic overheard what Rouge said, they arrived after Nicolas informed them that Rouge was looking after Emerl today. Fiona claimed that Rouge attacked her, all because she questioned why Emerl wasn't with Nicolas. Team Sonic is the team of heroes made up of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. And the three were ready to give Rouge a piece of their mind on her recent actions, but after a tiring fight Green arrived. He demanded to know what was going on immediately. "Green you're back!" Fiona said as she hugged him.

Green smiled, he remembered that for months now Fiona had been acting like a girlfriend to Sonic, so he could get back on his feet after Sally broke up with him. She tickled Green with her tail, to assure him that she'd be waiting for him once she thought Sonic was ready to move on. Rouge claimed that she merely used her skills to uniquely acquire a Chaos Emerald for Emerl because the shop was closed. And that she was very good to Emerl, and treated him nicely. Emerl was able to speak a little better, and claimed that this was true. Everyone felt relief after Emerl told them this, and soon they went to the South Island Freedom Fighter base. "I have to say, it feels good being with my friends again." Green said to his friends.

"I agree." Fiona said as she smiled to Green.

Once everyone was comfortable. Another automated journal entry, from Prof. Gerald Robotnik began to play from Emerl. "Prof. Gerald's Journal Entry 3 on the Gizoid: I now understand why this being was named Gizoid. In the ancient tongue, it means "everything". According to the stone tablet, if the Gizoid establishes a "Link" with someone, the Gizoid will swear loyalty to that person. Perhaps it still lacks Chaos Emerald energy, but it has been saying the word "Link" to me in broken tones. It went on to explain "Show me your true strength and I shall obey. I am all things, and all shall belong to me." So, as it suggested, I brought before it my collection of model guns, and fired them all. Then, suddenly, it said, "I shall follow your every command, and never leave your side." And since then, it refuses to listen to anyone but me. While still it is a fearsome weapon of destruction, while it remains under my control, at least it won't be used for evil. However, if someone with evil intentions ever forms a Link with the Gizoid… I don't even want to think about what will happen. Must research how one can re-establish a Link with the Gizoid…" and the journal log ended.

Everyone wasn't entirely sure what to think of this. Except for Green, because he knew all too well that the fact Gerald's journal entries were activating from Emerl, was a sign that he was on the right path and that there was only four Chaos Emeralds left to locate, and plug into Emerl. Once that was done, he could make the robot good again. A week later Green would leave Emerl in the care of Knuckles, and the Chaotix. Because he was called away on a mission into Station Square.

What's Green's big mission to Station Square? Can the Chaotix look after Emerl while he's gone? Find out as the adventures continue!


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4

Knuckles and the Chaotix look after a robot.

Year, 3235. Month, June. Day, the seventeenth.

Knuckles and the Chaotix were recently paid to look after Emerl, while Green was away to a mission in Station Square. They thought it would be fairly easy to take care of the robot, but they underestimated what Emerl could do now that he had gained power from three Chaos Emeralds. Emerl was getting stronger, and he was picking up different ways of talking just by listening to everyone else. "Hey guys. I want to see Rouge today." Emerl said.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked Emerl, while they were playing at the beach.

"I want to train with her." Emerl said.

"No way. Rouge is just a crook and a thief on top of it!" Julie-Su said.

"I agree. There's something fishy about that woman." Vector said.

"What if Knuckles comes with me. He wouldn't cramp my style, and we'd be juic'en around town for a radical time." Emerl said.

"I still can't believe he talks like that." Charmy said.

"I guess he's just trying to figure out how to talk right?" Mighty said.

"Emerl is surely fast, at doing stuff." Ray said.

"I agree." Saffron said.

"Let's get going!" Emerl said eagerly.

"Alright. I'll go with him and keep him safe." Knuckles said, he then whispered to Julie-Su. "Have the team follow us, in case anything goes wrong." He whispered, before he dashed off.

Knuckles and Emerl went for a walk through South Central City. They then headed into the Night Babylon district. Once there, they headed for the Casino next to Club Rouge. Once in the Casino, Knuckles asked if anyone had seen Rouge the Bat lately, and no one had seen her for a few days now. Emerl left Knuckles, while the echidna was asking questions. By the time Knuckles was done asking questions, he noticed that Emerl was gone. Knuckles activated his communicator to chat with his team, he informed them that Emerl disappeared. "This is Charmy! Saffron and I are searching the Hotel, but there's no sign of him." Charmy said as he reported in, as he and Saffron flew around the hotel.

The Chaotix were searching every major building in the district, and one by one the groups called in. "This is Espio! Ray, Mighty and I are at the Theater. And there's no sign of him anywhere." Espio reported in while he was invisible and crawling on a wall.

"Yo this is Vector. Julie-Su and I are at the Bar, but we don't see Emerl anywhere." Vector said as he got a Root Beer. Julie-Su arm wrestled a biker, and won while Vector reported in.

"Where could that robot have disappeared to?" Knuckles said as he looked around the Casino area. He then spotted the Club Rouge building, and he noticed that the sign for the building reminded him of Rouge the Bat. "Hey what is this place?" Knuckles asked a clerk working at the club.

"This is a battle club for members only." The clerk said.

"Battle club? Why is Rouge's logo on the sign?" Knuckles asked the clerk.

"This is Club Rouge. And only members are allowed in." the stubborn clerk said.

Just then an E-121 Chi robot appeared. The clerk withdrew from the entrance into the club, the Chi robot was the one that Green and Emerl faced a month ago. It had Sonic's combat abilities. "Must defeat echidna!" the Chi robot said, as it began to attack Knuckles.

"Bring it on!" Knuckles shouted as he fought the Chi robot.

The Chi robot was fast, but not as fast as Sonic normally is. "Attack! Attack!" the robot said as it continued fighting.

Knuckles got angry when he was kicked in the face by Chi, and he decided to dig underground. The Chi robot lost track of Knuckles, and when Chi didn't expect it. Knuckles came out of the ground and delivered a powerful uppercut, which sent Chi into the sky. Once the robot came crashing down, Knuckles punched its chest until it broke open. The robot had a shard powering it, and Knuckles trashed the robot. "Stone Fists!" Knuckles said as he pulled the shard out of Chi. "This reminds me of the times the Master Emerald was in shards, but this shard is red." Knuckles said as he looked at the red shard.

"There you are Knuckles." Emerl said.

"Where did you go?" Knuckles asked Emerl.

"I was in the club practicing with Rouge. She came back from a top secret mission." Emerl explained.

"I see. Well I think we should get back home, since you've trained with Rouge." Knuckles said.

"Sounds good daddy o." Emerl said as he followed Knuckles, however when they reached the main Crossing in South Central City.

There was trouble waiting for them. "Ohohohoho!" a familiar laugh was heard. "Nice to see you again Knuckles. Looks like you have the Gizoid with you." Dr. Oliver Eggman said, he was on foot for a change.

"Who is this fat man?" Emerl asked.

"Don't you remember me?! I'm the one who found you, and you stole my Chaos Emerald, I worked hard to find!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said in anger.

"Eggman is tricky. And he has a lot to answer for!" Knuckles said.

"Did you think that I came here alone? I brought back up." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he snapped his fingers, just then two E-121 Chi robots appeared.

"What the?! Two more!" Knuckles said.

"Oh yes, I have many more of the lovely E-121 Chi robot. Did you honestly believe that the robot I modeled the Gizoid after, would have only one unit?" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he grinned.

"More than one Faker. Well their no match for the real deal!" Emerl said.

"Chi #2 and Chi #3 will defeat you both. Chi #2 has all of Tails' combat abilities, and Chi #3 has all of Knuckles' abilities. They'll overwhelm and defeat you both, mwahahahaha!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he laughed. "Now get them my Chi robots!" Dr. Oliver Eggman ordered.

The robots fought against Emerl and Knuckles, but the two robots were ultimately no match for the combined might of the echidna and Gizoid. In fact Emerl fought in perfect synced teamwork with Knuckles, it was almost as if fighting alongside echidnas was part of his programming. Using a mix of Team Sonic's abilities, Emerl and Knuckles destroyed the two Chi robots and pulled out Red Chaos Emerald Shards. "Now that we have three, we've got a complete emerald. But I'm not entirely sure how to repair a broken Chaos Emerald… I've only ever repaired the Master Emerald while it was in shards." Knuckles said as he picked up both of the shards.

"The Gizoid did well as I… I mean curses! Both of my Chi robots have been destroyed! I must retreat to the Gimme Shelter. I'll be safe at the Gimme Shelter in the Night Babylon district!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he ran away.

"Sounds like the fat man is running." Emerl said.

"Let's go and get him!" Knuckles said.

"Yeah, he's in Night Babylon!" Emerl said.

The two took off without alerting the Chaotix at all, which was foolish on Knuckles' part because he should've known better. As they looked for the Gimme Shelter, Bokkun appeared. "Hahahahaha!" Bokkun laughed.

"Bokkun!" Knuckles said.

"Who's this little shrimp? He looks like an imp with a jetpack." Emerl said.

"My name's Bokkun you hunk of junk! No surprise you don't remember me at all, you were just garbage when we found you!" Bokkun said.

"Where's Eggman, Bokkun?!" Knuckles shouted while waving a fist at the Dark Chao.

Bokkun was currently flying with his jetpack. "He's in the Gimme Shelter. But you won't get in, ever!" Bokkun said as he flew toward a building that looked like an abandoned building. But then Bokkun took out a remote, and pushed a button which revealed the Gimme Shelter. On the outside, the base looked a lot like Dr. Oliver Eggman's head.

"He's heading into the base. Now's our chance!" Knuckles said as he and Emerl charged in.

"Oh my, I hope that Knuckles and Emerl don't get into the Gimme Shelter." Bokkun said in a manner, that sounded like he was acting and he grinned wickedly while he had his back turned to them.

Knuckles and Emerl were surprised at the size of the Gimme Shelter interior. It was truly huge, and they saw an assembly line where Guard Robo units were being made. A Guard Robo unit looked similar in design to Chaos Gamma, except they had no colors, they were just grey with black or green eyes and had about a tenth of Chaos Gamma's strength. There was also the head of a green E-100 Series Robot, which was being operated on. Knuckles and Emerl searched the Gimme Shelter for Dr. Oliver Eggman, and found him at the Depot. However once they were there, Dr. Oliver Eggman activated a trap, which electrocuted Knuckles. The trap shot electricity into whoever was captured in it, and the more they struggled to break free the stronger the charge became.

The doctor revealed that he planned on using the trap against Sonic and Green, and he was pleased to see it worked on Knuckles. "Now that I've got the Gizoid alone, it'll be easy for Chaos Gamma to defeat him!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Just what are you planning to do Eggman?" Knuckles asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'll use the Gizoid to take over the world, starting with South Island! And I'll use his data to finish my ultimate weapon the Final Egg Blaster." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Final Egg Blaster?" Emerl said.

"What's that Final Egg Blaster?" Knuckles asked.

"Oops, I forgot that it's supposed to be a secret. I must return to my hidden fortress, so I can finish my weapon! Chaos Gamma, I leave everything in your hands." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Master, once I defeat him I can have a Chaos Emerald?" Chaos Gamma asked the doctor.

"But of course Chaos Gamma. You'll easily defeat the Gizoid now that he's alone." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Hey doc! The name is Emerl. And you'd do well to remember that. Once I trash the robot, I'm freeing Knuckles!" Emerl said as he got ready to fight Chaos Gamma.

"Emerl run!" Knuckles said.

"Don't worry partner." Emerl said as he began combat with Chaos Gamma.

"Initiating battle mode! Power output level 150%!" Chaos Gamma said as he got into combat with Emerl. He fired missiles, and used energy blasts to try and destroy Emerl.

Emerl was too fast for Chaos Gamma, but in spite of this he was hit a couple times. He was able to defeat Chaos Gamma, and critically damaged the robot. "Sweet!" Emerl said as he seemingly won.

"Must not lose! Initiating battle mode! Power output level 200%!" Chaos Gamma said as he got back up, thanks to the fact he maximized his power output level he was now twice as powerful and durable.

Using mixtures of combat abilities he gained, which included Chaos Gamma's own attacks. Emerl was able to defeat the three fingered robot, and damaged Chaos Gamma to the point of near destruction. "How do you like that?!" Emerl said as he delivered one final kick.

With his rocket launcher mounted on his left shoulder, Chaos Gamma forced himself up, but he was losing power. "Power levels drained…. Battle impossible! Must…. Shut down…" Chaos Gamma said as he suddenly turned off.

"Oh yeah! I'm invincible!" Emerl said.

"You can say that again partner. Could you set me free?" Knuckles said to Emerl.

Soon Emerl located the switch to deactivate the trap, and once he did Knuckles was set free from the trap. They both knew that they had to head for Tails Lab, and hope that he or one of their allies was located there. Once they arrived to Tails Lab, they met Tails and Sonic who arrived to pick up the Chaotix, in order to get them back to Knothole. Tails noticed that Emerl and Knuckles didn't look good, however he had something important to tell them before he helped them recover. Green arrived earlier today, and was busy shopping. Knuckles called back the Chaotix, and informed them on what happened. Knuckles then gave the Red Chaos Emerald Shards to Tails. Tails took about an hour, but he was able to fix the Chaos Emerald, he then gave it to Emerl. Emerl gladly took the Red Chaos Emerald. "Fourth Chaos Emerald acquired. Thank you Tails." Emerl said to Tails.

"Sure thing buddy." Tails said.

Then Green arrived. "Hello everyone. Were you a good boy while I was gone Emerl?" Green asked his friend.

"You bet. And it's a secret but Knuckles got fooled by Eggman again. And got trapped, but I saved him. Secret! Secret! Secret!" Emerl said with excitement.

"Emerl!" Knuckles said in anger.

"He's still got a lot to learn. But I'm glad to teach him what I can. Thanks for watching him guys. Your rent got paid. Plus a little extra bonus for finding a Chaos Emerald." Green said with a smile. Knuckles recovered from the experience he had in the Gimme Shelter thanks to Rings which Green got, and the Red Chaos Emerald repaired Emerl.

Later on everyone went to the base of the South Island Freedom Fighters, they talked about what happened and Green wished that Emerl and Knuckles could've paid attention to the area in Night Babylon where they found the Gimme Shelter. Techno the Cannery gave Green, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and the Chaotix special combat shielding technology she had been working on, for a brief second the shield could be activated and deflect an attack which in melee combat could throw off an enemy in battle, and if the shielding had the main button pressed for awhile, it could create a small healing shield to help the person recover and in time it could even energize them so they could unleash a powerful one hit KO attack. The heroes gladly took the shielding technology, and Emerl copied it and integrated it into his robotic body, Techno explained that she made it after briefly fighting Chaos Gamma and a Chi robot and stealing their combat shielding technology, she reverse engineered it so she could give it to her friends. Just then, another automated journal entry from Prof. Gerald Robotnik started from Emerl. "Prof. Gerald Journal Entry 4 on the Gizoid: The upper echelon is going crazy. Perhaps, they aim to freeze Project Shadow. Soon, the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow will be complete… The application to my granddaughter is also eminent. I cannot just let them stop my study at this point. Because I am the only one who can save my granddaughter's life." And with that the entry ended.

Everyone who didn't know about Green's connection to Gerald and Maria was informed in the room, and Green cried because Maria was his friend and he knew what ultimately happened to her. (Gerald…. The application would've worked perfectly… I just hope that our actions weren't in vain on that final day before my passing….) Green thought to himself as everyone comforted him.

Days would pass by, and it was soon Sonic and Green's birthday. Sonic was now officially 15 years old, and Green was 16. Green once joked on his age being 17, but Nicolas confirmed that his biological age was in fact 16 as of June twenty-fourth. Everyone each had their own celebration, but within the day Fiona sent word to Green that their old friends Bark the Polar Bear and Bean the Dynamite Duck were hired by Neo Dr. Eggman. They were hired to harass Sonic, and if possible terminate him, which was truly terrible for Green to hear. Green saw Bark and Bean as adopted uncles, because they were part of Fang's crew known as Team Hooligans back in the Great War. Green hadn't heard from them in over a year, and Fiona hadn't heard or seen them in at least two years. It was thanks to Fiona's past experience with Bark and Bean, that the two were defeated quickly. However Bean somehow snuck into the lab of the newly established Freedom H.Q and told Neo Dr. Eggman the status of what happened to their mission. And of course Shadow was there, and he properly thanked Sonic and informed him that he was helping Neo Dr. Eggman out from now on.

Enraged by Bean's report, the tyrant sent in a super Badnik he called Croctobot. Which was a bizarre combination of the Badnik Sub-Bosses Crocbot and Octobot. And then within minutes after they showed up, a green hedgehog calling himself Scourge appeared. Scourge revealed he was actually the Evil/Anti-Sonic and that he came to mess with Sonic. It was later revealed that Scourge was on a mission to steal the Master Emerald alongside Rouge the Bat, but when Scourge attempted to go into his Super Form, Locke delivered a powerful blow that left Scourge half empowered with Chaos energies. Green could hardly believe how many things were going on within one day, and he felt sorry that Sonic's birthday got ruined.

Green's birthday was amazing, he even got a nice card from Dr. Oliver Eggman. Nicolas made sure that the card wasn't dangerous, and kept it locked up safe. The card was more specifically meant for Green's alter ego El Rapido Verde. But regardless, Green thought it was nice and bittersweet that Dr. Oliver Eggman gave him a birthday card. Green got many good gifts from his friends that were at his party. He had his party at the Thorndyke Mansion, and he was glad that things went so well. Decoe and Bocoe who reformed after Green's mission to Station Square, were very nice and happy to be friends with Green and everyone else now. They were glad to feel appreciated and useful. Of course Green got the idea for a big birthday celebration in Knothole City, for him and Sonic. Which could be held in a week, to make up for the bad time that Sonic had because of Neo Dr. Eggman.

But more tragedies would happened within the following week, and it started two days after everyone made plans for the celebration. Sir Connery had returned from his crusade, but unfortunately evil would resurface. Aurora the Echidna goddess, had informed Green about a greatly terrible thing that happened, long before any of his mortal friends could. The Arachne Clan, who were the children of Uma Arachnis, had been influenced by Naugus into retrieving the Sword of Acorn so he could be free from the Void and Zone of Silence. But when the six spider ninjas did this, the Sword of Acorn (which was infused with the power of the Source of All.) sent a powerful shock wave based attack across reality which set Naugus free, but had also in the process killed the Ancient Walkers. Green was beyond mortified to hear this, because the Ancient Walkers were his siblings within the Chaos Force. They were adopted brothers, by the will of Chaos himself after the three Mobosaurs had been the first ones to tap into the power of the Chaos Emeralds for the purpose of good. They helped safeguard and protect reality, but now after more than ten thousand years of protecting reality, the Ancient Walkers were no more. Aurora, Athair and Merlin Prower were chosen by the Ancient Walkers to take their place, and this trio of people who were once mortal had all but one of their members ascend into a godhood state of being. Aurora admitted that she wanted Knuckles to join alongside her and Athair, but she was told by the Ancient Walkers that Knuckles wasn't ready for such a task, which was why they chose Merlin the uncle of Tails. Together the trio chosen by the Ancient Walkers, would be known as the Neo Walkers.

But a lot more happened, Ixis Naugus had been set free in another attempt to stop Sonic. But just as he planned that, Mammoth Mogul broke free from the curse that imprisoned him within his Chaos Emerald, and now he was free to lead his Fearsome Foursome. Sgt. Simien, Lightning Lynx, Predator Hawk and Flying Frog once again joined forces with Mammoth Mogul, and the traitors Sleuth Doggy Dawg and Drago Wolf. The six villains who were detained by the Freedom Fighters, called their group the Destructix. And things got worse when Mammoth Mogul revealed to Ixis Naugus that he was the founder of the Order of Ixis, which was named after an evil entity that many Mobian Trolls worshiped, and to top it off Mammoth Mogul finally got the Crown of Acorn and the Sword of Acorn so he could once again become Master Mogul. Sir Connery wouldn't allow the last artifacts from the Source of All to be corrupted by evil. Using the Sword of Light, the noble Mobian Horse, put his very being into an ultimate attack which destroyed the corrupted sword and crown of Acorn. Mogul was weakened, but he was intent on fighting more. However before the villains could press their attack, the Neo Eggman Empire led by Neo Dr. Eggman appeared out of the blue and they seemingly destroyed all of the villains but Neo Eggman revealed that his weapons merely teleported the villains into prisons he made.

Green soon got word two days later (After Sir Connery's remains were buried next to Julayla.) that the Chaotix with assistance from Rouge the Bat, arrested Renfield T. Rodent because he was once again working with Julian Robotnik. Renfield's scheme was in Station Square at Casinopolis. He was attempting to gather the public of Station Square, and replace them using the Infiltrator model Auto-Automatons. The reason Rouge was working with the Chaotix and Freedom Fighters, was because she revealed why she had been working with Dr. Finitevus and Scourge the Hedgehog. She was working with them, in attempts to learn what they were doing. Thanks to Rouge a lot of good things happened, and she prevented some terrible things from going on.

Fiona informed Green that during the chaos that happened with all of the villains, Fang the Sniper aka Nack the Weasel escaped from jail. And he poisoned the food given to the gang of weasels he was working with, which she discovered first hand while the fighting went on. Green had a feeling that Fiona wasn't doing alright, especially after the whole mess when Scourge was pretending to be Sonic and was hitting on all of the girls while Sonic was trapped on Anti-Mobius. Thankfully Sonic brought the real Antoine home with him, and for months now King Acorn and General Armand because of the Evil/Anti-Antoine who poisoned them while posing as Antoine for months. Green had suspected within the final weeks he spent as field leader to the Freedom Fighters that something was fishy with Antoine's behavior and he was relieved on the day he got to meet up with his best friend Antoine again. They made amends on that day, and enjoyed cooking together in Antoine's kitchen at Knothole City. Green also spent a while talking with Fiona, because of everything that had been going on lately and she even questioned if he could stand being in a relationship with a former thief who is mortal. Green assured her that he truly loved her, but she also questioned if he loved her then why was he so willing to go through with her idea of acting as Sonic's girlfriend. But he reminded her that she came up with the plan to make Sonic feel better, and she also asked Green if he could love her if she did some bad things with the best of intentions at heart.

Green found it a bit suspicious, she would bring up this stuff. But he just assured her that he loves her, and that he fully understands what she may have planned. And he feared what Nack aka Fang would do now that he's out of prison, especially after the whole scenario where Neo Dr. Eggman hired Nack to kill Mina Mongoose purely because he couldn't stand and/or hated her music with a passion. Fang was Green's uncle by right of adoption, however he suffered from a severe multiple personality disorder which made him act differently based on the name he went by, and when his Nack personality was dominant he was among the worst of criminals on Mobius who mostly did bounty hunting and treasure hunting. Green was later informed by Knuckles, that the Dark Legion split into two factions and begun a civil war and left the village of Echidnaopolis unguarded, and that Locke attempted to get Knuckles to come back to Angel Island Two but in an argument Knuckles refused, especially after Locke practically threatened not to defend Knuckles family, and that for some time now the rest of the Brotherhood of Guardians had vanished from Angel Island Two. It was a lot for Green to take in, especially since all of these things happened in less than one week.

Amy within that week, decided to head over to South Island and catch up with Techno the Cannery. And she'd help look after Emerl, until it was time for them to head for Knothole City.

Quite a series of events. See all of the antics of the big birthday celebration in the next Green Universe story ARC. And continue reading Green Battle to see what happens to Amy and Emerl while their on South Island, and see if they can find the fifth Chaos Emerald!


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5

Bodyguard Amy Rose!

Year, 3235. Month, June. Date, the Thirtieth.

It had been quite a hectic week since Green and Sonic's birthday, and Amy Rose was looking after Emerl while Green went on a trip to the Kingdom of Acorn using the Nimbus biplane. Amy was given Green's Warp Ring, so she could take herself, Emerl and Julie-Su back to Knothole City. Lately Amy has been training with Julie-Su in order to be a better fighter. Among the fighting skills Julie-Su has been teaching Amy, is one called Boxercise which Amy enjoyed doing. But lately she got into the habit of overdoing it in her workouts, especially since Rouge the Bat defeated her in recent battles.

Today Amy was going to meet up with her friend Techno the Cannery, who's a very good friend to Amy. Long before Amy's cousin Rob'O the Hedge, sent her to Knothole for safety back in the First Robotnik War. She was friends with a girl named Techno, who is a mechanical genius. Techno along with many people from Mercia, was sent away from the continent for protection after the former capital was taken over by the Robotnik Empire. In spite of this, Amy and Techno kept in touch with each other via letters, and thanks to a good friend the letters always made it to Knothole and South Island safely.

Techno had a gift for Amy today, and that gift was her own personal combat shield similar to the one's she gave the other Freedom Fighters and Chaotix who stopped by a week ago. "Thanks for the shield Techno." Amy said.

"Sure thing Amy. You never know when it'll come in handy." Techno said with a smile.

"So have things been well for your Freedom Fighter team lately?" Amy asked Techno.

"For the most part yes. Thanks to G.U.N and my team, things have calmed down since that whole mess that happened over a month ago." Techno said, as she was recalling that terrible series of events that happened when the leader of the United Federation council betrayed his own people to the Neo Eggman Empire, only to get captured and killed by Neo Dr. Eggman himself.

With the people calmed down, and rebuilding underway in some areas of the world. The last surviving member of the Council of the United Federation had revealed himself to the public. He was an elderly Techno Mage named Cognitive (That was his old Techno Mage Cult name.) But his real name is Reginald. Reginald was now the only member of the council, thanks to his own personal bodyguards who were fellow Techno Mages, he was protected from Neo Dr. Eggman during the chaos that happened when Washington D.C was invaded. Reginald declared that given what had happened, there should no longer be a council of the United Federation, which had final say in national and general matters for the United Federation. He thought it would be for the best if the people, and their leaders were free to make their own votes on serious matters like taking on the Neo Eggman Empire. Thanks to Reginald's decision, swift changes were made and people in the United Federation were making preparations in case they were ever attacked. Commander Abraham Tower of G.U.N personally oversaw the new defenses and contingency plans being put into effect.

Even though the nations were ready to stand and fight the Neo Eggman Empire, and finally destroy the threat once and for all. Global communications were still down, and it made all attempts to coordinate virtually impossible. Green and Rouge had found a device in Station Square that was jamming out communication signals, and when it was destroyed the communications in the area returned to normal. Green suspected that given the fact he learned that the device was made by the Neo Eggman Empire that Neo Dr. Eggman been working on a plan to knock out global communications. And given how weak the device was on its own, Green theorized that it was part of a bunch of devices that were being boosted from a primary communication device somewhere in the capital of the Neo Eggman Empire. Given how hard it was to infiltrate New Megaopolis, and the fact that Neo Dr. Eggman installed counter measures against anything G.U.N had at their disposal, especially after the loss of Old Robotropolis. Neo Dr. Eggman knew all too well, after he underestimated what G.U.N and the United Federation in general was capable of, that he should make all the defensive and offensive units needed for New Megaopolis, so that his city couldn't be targeted and destroyed by them.

For the time being, the United Federation had G.U.N sending teams across the globe in search of the devices in hopes of restoring global communications. Techno hoped that G.U.N would be successful, so that things could be handled quickly. Amy, Techno and Julie-Su met up with Emerl. Emerl had begun to jokingly call Sonic a dad and Amy a mom. But he also did the same around Green and Fiona, when Fiona first heard that she blushed madly while holding on to Green. Emerl was very happy today. "Say Amy, could you train with me?" Emerl said.

"We could go to my place. Julie-Su and I worked on making my apartment, and there's a mini dojo in it." Amy said.

"I'd like to see how far Amy has come in her training." Julie-Su said.

"I must confess I'm interested in watching the Gizoid in a battle." Techno said.

"Alright, let's head for my apartment!" Amy said as she led the way.

Shortly after the group arrived at Amy's place, Amy and Emerl begun training. And Emerl was learning Amy's combat abilities, Amy had nearly mastered a Boxercise style of fighting mixed in with her use of her Piko Piko Hammer. Julie-Su was impressed with Amy's skills, even though she lost to Emerl. "Great job Amy." Emerl said.

"Hold on! I'm not done yet!" Amy said as she lifted up her gloves, and then weights dropped out of them. She took off her shoes, and then took off weights. Each of them weighed about fifty pounds.

"Whoa! Were you wearing those the whole time?!" Techno said, with a surprised look on her face.

"You bet!" Amy said.

"Man! I knew you were serious about training with me. But this is intense, even by my standards." Julie-Su said. She didn't know that Amy was training with weights tied to her.

"Now let's see what you've really got!" Amy said as she and Emerl went at it. Amy was definitely faster without her weights tied to her, she was pretty fast indeed. Julie-Su and Techno noticed that Amy, was starting to fight with abilities that were almost like that of Sonic's. Such as a very weak attempt at the Spin Dash, but she pulled off a couple Spin Jump attacks.

Even though Amy was doing better, and was definitely showing impressive increase in her strength. She still lost to Emerl. "I win." Emerl said.

"Woo….. You're surely strong…. I can feel the burn… Boxercising helps you lose weight… I can feel the fat burning away…" Amy said before she collapsed.

"She overdid it again." Julie-Su said as she got water for Amy to drink.

"Emerl. Why don't you be a dear, and get us some cold towels for Amy please." Techno said.

"Sure thing." Emerl said.

After Emerl got the towels, he decided to walk around South Central City for a little bit. After an hour went by, he returned to Amy's apartment and found Amy awake. "I overdid it again, didn't I?" Amy said after a few minutes of panting.

"Yup." Julie-Su said.

"I brought some Rings." Emerl said as he gave a couple Rings to Amy.

Amy felt better after touching the magical Rings. "Thanks Emerl. You're such a sweetie." Amy said with a smile.

Just then Emerl paused, he then looked out the window of Amy's apartment. "I can detect a Chaos Emerald Shard!" Emerl said.

"What?!" Julie-Su said.

"Since when could you do that?" Techno asked.

"He must've gotten that ability after the last time he got a Chaos Emerald?" Amy said.

"Yeah. Green figured I could detect them now. But I only just now could detect one." Emerl said.

"Let's go and find the shard quick!" Amy said as she and Emerl took off.

"Emerl! Amy! Wait!" Techno cried out as she and Julie-Su tried to keep up with the two.

Soon Emerl and Amy encountered E-121 Chi #4. And they quickly learned that it had all of Amy's combat abilities, however Amy and Emerl were able to destroy it thanks to the fact Amy was fighting without any weights. After they trashed the Chi robot, they found a Blue Chaos Emerald Shard inside of its body. Techno and Julie-Su caught up, but as soon as they did they all had to fight Chaos Gamma. Amy attempted to talk with Chaos Gamma because she believed it was the original E-102 Gamma, who befriended Amy last year during the Chaos Crisis. But Chaos Gamma insisted that it wasn't E-102 Gamma, and that it was Chaos Gamma of the Badnik Horde and was among the most powerful of the Badnik Horde Commanders.

Chaos Gamma attacked Emerl, but he was no match for the three girls and Emerl. Chaos Gamma retreated. After the fight was over, Emerl told the girls he detected another shard in the Night Babylon district. Amy was against going into that dangerous, and creepy place. But for the shake of Emerl and to prove herself a true Freedom Fighter she summoned her courage, and went into Night Babylon. Once they went into Night Babylon, they encountered E-121 Chi #5 and it had all of the combat abilities of Rouge the Bat. Once again the robot was defeated, and Emerl copied the abilities of his friends in the process. Another Blue Chaos Emerald Shard was recovered, and Emerl detected another one. This time it was located at Club Rouge, and Rouge the Bat had the shard. Rouge agreed to give it to Emerl, but only after he got a perfect match finished with her and he couldn't use any special moves.

Emerl was successful, and was glad to have all the shards needed for another Chaos Emerald. "Thanks Rouge. Didn't expect you to help us out." Julie-Su said.

"Darling, I always help out a friend when I can." She said, in regards to Emerl.

"Let's head back to Tails' Lab. I may be able to learn the process to repair a broken Chaos Emerald just like him, if I look into his logs." Techno said.

"Alright, then let's get going!" Amy said as she and the girls took off.

"See you around Emerl." Rouge said to her robot friend.

"Sure thing. See you around… Mama Rouge." Emerl said as he took off.

"Mama Rouge? I can't tell if he's joking… But I wish that robot the best of luck. After that gem is done, he'll need only two more. And I think Green said the other two Chaos Emeralds are locked away in the Special Zone." Rouge said to herself as she watched the girls and Emerl take off.

Techno spent quite a bit of time, and she learned how Tails was able to fix a Chaos Emerald that was broken into shards. She also theorized that Dr. Oliver Eggman had mastered a way to break a Chaos Emerald into shards much like the Master Emerald. After a couple hours went by, Techno fixed the Blue Chaos Emerald. "Okay, one Chaos Emerald ready to go." Techno said with a smile, after her work was finished. "Here you go Emerl." She said as she handed the Blue Chaos Emerald to Emerl.

Emerl plugged the Blue Chaos Emerald into himself, and he felt his power returning. Emerl was truly a strong robot. Amy felt proud of herself, for helping Emerl get a Chaos Emerald, she felt it helped make her a stronger Freedom Fighter. Julie-Su told Amy that she was proud of her, after everything she did today. "Everyone would've been proud to see you in action." Julie-Su said to Amy.

Later on, the girls and Emerl decided to use the Warp Ring to return to Knothole City quickly. They met up with everyone just as the sun had begun to set, and they even met Green who had quite an adventure with Tails and Nicolas earlier that day. Green would explain everything later, but he was excited to hear that another Chaos Emerald was found. He knew that he'd need to make two trips to the Special Zone in order to retrieve the Yellow Chaos Emerald and the Cyan Chaos Emerald. However as he was thinking this, a familiar voice spoke to him, in his mind. (No my son! Now is not the time. The Great Harmony is upon us! When that day comes in the following days, then the many shall become Seven. Seven Perfect Servers of that who are the Seven Chaos will come. In weeks to come, you shall retrieve the power you seek. But wait first for the Great Harmony, once it is done my son, then you can retrieve what you seek.) The voice was that of Chaos, who only spoke to Green in times of great importance.

While Green understood his father Chaos, wanted him to avoid the Special Zone for awhile. He somewhat recalled what the Great Harmony was exactly, he recalled that Tails would have a destiny and wondered if the Great Harmony had something to do with it. Just then, Emerl started up another automated journal entry from Prof. Gerald Robotnik. "Prof. Gerald Journal Entry 5 on the Gizoid: … The higher ups are threatening to shut down this research facility. I had no choice but to hand them the Gizoid to buy more time for my research. I tried to be careful and commanded it to never absorb any dangerous technologies. However I have heard that other researchers have been making the Gizoid absorb weapons. Apparently, the way to cause the Gizoid to form a new Link is to show it power that surpasses that of its former master. While this poses immense danger. I cannot risk losing Maria." And then the journal log ended.

Green knew all too well how much Gerald had to sacrifice, in his attempts to save Maria fifty years ago. Green had a feeling that tomorrow would be a very good birthday celebration. And he had so many plans, and he had no idea how many things would happened within the next two months. And all of these events would be leading up to something big, so big that worlds would collide.

As the days went by, Rouge informed Green that she located a journal belonging to Dr. Finitevus. And that he should check it out quickly. Green had a feeling that based on how much encryption was on the first page, that it would take a while to learn what Dr. Finitevus has been up to. Little did he know of how many events would happen, while he'd learn what the mad doctor was up too! Green would also spend a lot of time with Emerl, and remind him of some of the things they did on Colonial ARK so many years ago.

Find out what all is in Dr. Finitevus' journal in the next Green Universe story ARC. And continue reading Green Battle, to learn about the many unexpected things that happened.


	6. Episode 6

Episode 6

Cream's new friend

Green and Nicolas spent quite a bit of time working on decrypting the journal of Dr. Finitevus, and Rouge was even able to use Green's Warp Ring to get a couple more log entries. But during this, a bunch of events happened. Within days after Green and Sonic had a birthday celebration bash at Knothole City. The true identity of the being who called himself Anonymous, turned out to be A.D.A.M the Computer Virus. A.D.A.M had revealed his plans to Neo Dr. Eggman and his other enemies after he acquired what he needed for his ultimate plan. A.D.A.M's final end all plan was to gather up all of the Chaos Emeralds across the cosmos. Aurora explained every single detail to Green, by opening a mental link with Green. She showed him the images of the things that happened. A.D.A.M had taken everything into account when he launched his plan, first he created the robotic replicas of the Destructix and got the Auto-Automaton of Tommy Turtle close to Sonic, which was part of a plan to test Sonic's skills. Then he created a city made out of nanites, which hid a focusing spire that could pull in all of the Chaos Emeralds in the cosmos, but first he'd need some special power. A.D.A.M took into account all of the dangerous forces in the universe, especially the only ones who could stop his plans which included the Ancient Walkers, Nazo and the champions of the Ancient Walkers and Chaos (the champions were anyone who had gone into a Super Form in the past.) and he knew with most of the champions ranking low in overall power, that only a couple of them would be needed.

A.D.A.M knew and calculated that if Ixis Naugus escaped from the Zone of Silence, and learned the truth about Mammoth Mogul. That the evil wizard would join forces with Mammoth Mogul, and that the only way they could meet was if the Ancient Walkers died. A.D.A.M needed the Ancient Walkers to die, so he could safely gather the Chaos Emeralds with no force to stop him. And as for Nazo aka Green, he learned about Green's connection to Emerl, and waited for the right moment to strike while Green was busy with Emerl and other matters far away from the nanite city and the two strong forces in the region. A.D.A.M was also the one who used the Metal Sonic Troopers to attack Knothole City and New Megaopolis. And to top it off, A.D.A.M framed Mecha 'M' Robotnik by making it seem like she was working with Anonymous. A.D.A.M had also released Ixis Naugus and Mammoth Mogul from the Egg Grapes, and stole Mammoth Mogul's Chaos Emerald. He calculated that Neo Dr. Eggman would send Shadow after the two villains, so that Neo Dr. Eggman would be completely unguarded. By the time Neo Dr. Eggman learned the truth about A.D.A.M and deleted his files in New Megaopolis, it was all too late. Because A.D.A.M used the nanites that he infected Tommy Turtle with, to make himself a new vessel to complete his ultimate plan to get every single Chaos Emerald.

A.D.A.M captured Neo Dr. Eggman, and took him to the nanites city. Once there A.D.A.M revealed that he gathered seven Green Chaos Emeralds from across Mobius which included the one Mammoth Mogul. He then used the nanites he infected Bunnie with to sabotage Freedom H.Q and used the nanites infected in Jules Hedgehog to kidnap Tails. He then had Neo Dr. Eggman order Shadow to come to the nanites city, where he waited for Sonic to also show up. With the pieces all in order, A.D.A.M detained Tails and Shadow and forced them to become Turbo Tails and Super Shadow.

A.D.A.M then used the summoning spire powered by the seven Green Chaos Emeralds, and two powerful Super Form users. To gather up every single Chaos Emerald. The truth is that many planets with sentient lifeforms on them, have a set of seven Chaos Emeralds. However seven areas in the galaxy had a very large concentration of Chaos Emeralds of a particular color, which proved to make every one of those planetary bodies important.

The Green Chaos Emeralds were heavily focused on Mobius, which everyone had already known. And the hidden gems across Mobius, were hidden no more as the spire drew them in easily because of how close they were. The Cyan Chaos Emeralds, were heavily stored on the planet Weeet, which was the home world of Car-Heem. The race of metallic giants were startled and shocked to see the Cyan Chaos Emeralds just fly out of the ground of their world, and head into the stars. Little did the Weeetians know that all of the Cyan Chaos Emeralds were heading for Mobius, to the spire! The Blue Chaos Emeralds were heavily stored and used by the Xorda, and the blue gems were on their ocean world known as Planet Xorda. The Xorda were devastated by the loss of their Chaos Emeralds, and with their Chaos Emeralds gone, there would be a larger series of events that would happened and an ancient prophecy they feared was coming true. The Red Chaos Emeralds were heavily stored on the planet Thoraxia, which is home to aliens that Sonic saved while he was gone in space, the natives were shocked and horrified to see the Chaos Emeralds of their world leave, especially the ones held in the hands of the statue of their greatest hero. The Purple Chaos Emeralds were heavily stored on a planet that was called Teragosa 6, which was destroyed by E.V.E during her rampage across the galaxy, and was the very last planet she destroyed. The Purple Chaos Emeralds, headed for the spire with no one in the area to be in awe because the people who lived on Teragosa 6 were destroyed on their planet. The yellow star that destroyed E.V.E was powered by a large concentration of Yellow Chaos Emeralds, it went dark as the gems were pulled away, and many beings across the galaxy could see the light of the star just instantly go out, which scared many who witnessed this event. And finally, the largest concentration of White Chaos Emeralds, was on Argentum aka Ring World, which is the home world of the Bem. And many, many beings in the galaxy looked in awe, shock, horror, confusion and just about any feeling or emotion that existed as they watched the Chaos Emeralds leave. One race that witnessed the sudden loss of the Chaos Emeralds, was angered and wondered what power could possibly do this. Indeed a good number of races who used or sought the Chaos Emeralds, wondered where the gems went and why they just suddenly vanished.

Thanks to Guardian Locke and Dr. Finitevus, the Master Emerald was kept safe from the summoning spire. They could feel the masses of Chaos Emeralds getting pulled across the world into one area, and feared what could happen if the Master Emerald was swept away. The Master Emerald was kept safe during the whole crisis with A.D.A.M, and things happened very fast once Sonic showed up to take on A.D.A.M. Jules Hedgehog was ordered by A.D.A.M to self-destruct after he finished his mission in kidnapping Tails, thankfully Jules set the timer to go off as long as possible, which was approximately forty years. Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic but A.D.A.M became Super Adam, and their fight was fierce. Super Shadow and Turbo Tails were freed by Neo Dr. Eggman, then they used their combined might to send all of the Chaos Emeralds into the Zone of Silence. Little did they know that the Special Zone of Mobius was fusing with the Zone of Silence, and that with all of the Chaos Emeralds together a very special miracle would happen! The three Super Beings took on Super A.D.A.M, but during the fight Tommy Turtle regained some of his free will over A.D.A.M and used it to weaken A.D.A.M and he made the ultimate sacrifice as he sacrificed himself to save his friends from the evil virus.

The Neo Egg Fleet destroyed A.D.A.M and Tommy Turtle, and Super Sonic held the ashes of his friend who died before his very eyes. When Green learned about all of this, he used his Warp Ring to get to Knothole City with Emerl and Nicolas by his side. Then the terrible news came that everyone dreaded, because shortly after Tommy Turtle was given a tombstone with his remains buried. Armand D'Coolette had passed away, and Antoine and Bunnie were there in the general's final moments. Green was devastated.

Green spent years making Antoine a better person, and watching his friend become more mature, and he did his best to give things back to Antoine that he lost because of the First Robotnik War, which included Antoine's father. Armand was a good soul, and Green couldn't believe he was dead because of that worthless creep known currently as Evil/Anti-Antoine. Because of Antoine's evil double, he lost practically everything that mattered in his life and the very last thing he lost was his own father. Green was there for Antoine, and attended the funeral. And Green wondered why so much was going on. A day after the funeral of Armand D'Coolette went by. Espio, Mighty and Ray came back from a scouting mission into the remains of the Golden Hive Colony, and the entire colony was gone. Those who weren't captured, scattered across the globe and the buildings in the colony were used by the Neo Eggman Empire. Espio and Nicole saw to it, that the entire facility under Neo Dr. Eggman's control was destroyed and could never be used again.

Within the following day, Sonic had enough of losing so many good people within a short amount of time. Using the Star Posts that Nicole made, Sonic and Tails went for the Zone of Silence. Only to learn that the Zone of Silence, the Void and the Special Zone of Mobius were all fused into a giant Special Zone and all of the Chaos Emeralds became seven perfect gems. This all happened because of a being called Feist. Feist was once a being that worked with Ixis Naugus, but when Ixis Naugus left Feist in the Zone of Silence for dead, Feist grew resentful toward his former master. He thanked Sonic and Tails for sending him all of the Chaos Emeralds, because now he has absolute control over the Special Zone and rules it. And further more Feist has powers that could rival the Ancient Walkers at the moment, but he prefers to use his powers to make challenges in attempts to see if people can get a Chaos Emerald from him. Because of everything Tails and Sonic did with the Chaos Emeralds, and because it was thanks to them Feist has such great powers. He gave them the White Chaos Emerald for free, as a token of thanks but told them if they wanted another Chaos Emerald that they'd have to earn it.

Sonic and Tails got the White Chaos Emerald to Dr. Quack, and he used it to heal King Acorn best he could. Then Merlin was given the gem, Merlin, Tails and Sonic used the White Chaos Emerald to head for Argentum so they could save Tails' parents. Their mission was successful, but they described most of the cities being in ruin, and the Xorda having a war with another alien race in the location of Argentum, and the war devastated the planet. The Bem have scattered across the universe, or gone into deep underground bunkers hoping that when the time is right they can rebuild their ravaged world.

Green had gotten word that Fiona has been just disappearing lately, and Sonic was worried where she was. A day after Tails' parents Rosemary and Amadeus Prower were saved. Shadow turned against the Neo Eggman Empire, in order to learn the truth about who he is. He took a disc from Neo Dr. Eggman, which contained information on the truth of Shadow. Shadow went to Freedom H.Q in order to get help, and he learned the truth about who he really is and what he was made for. Shadow ultimately decided to be a force of good, and defend Mobius from evil. Green was glad that Shadow finally fulfill his personal goal, of learning who he is and why he was created by Gerald Robotnik, all on his own. Green wanted to tell Shadow a year ago, but Shadow insisted on learning things on his own but promised to help Green out if he truly needed his help.

Then on that same day, Dr. Finitevus went to Locke and had the Destructix reorganized in order to help defend the last of the Echidnas on Angel Island Two. A couple days later things took a turn for the worst, because Fiona revealed to Sonic, Amy and Tails that she'd secretly been dating Scourge and didn't take things with Sonic seriously. Green of course wondered why this all happened, sure he and Fiona didn't talk as often as they used to, but for her to turn her back on everything that mattered for that two timing low life jerk of a bully from another dimension was unbelievable. Green felt heartache after learning what happened. (Fiona….. You left me for Scourge….. After all we went through…. You left me for someone you hardly know….) Green thought to himself during that day.

The day after that happened, Amy and Julie-Su begun another training session. Later that day Team Sonic found a Chao Garden and played with Chao, but then Neo Dr. Eggman destroyed the Chao Garden in an attempt to look for mystical energies and to destroy Sonic. The following day Antoine proposed to Bunnie, and later on at night time on that fine day. They encountered and captured Teem Hooligans, Ixis Naugus and Mammoth Mogul. They found the five villains, because Rouge the Bat claimed she stole the Master Emerald and would sell it to the highest bidder. Of course she lied about having the Master Emerald, and helped the Freedom Fighters detain the five villains they captured. Little did they or anyone suspect that Neo Dr. Eggman was up to something big, and Green wondered where Snively vanished to after the huge birthday celebration that happened at the start of July! Green was informed that Ixis Naugus was damaged by the Egg Grapes, and that Mammoth Mogul's minion was now practically a dumb animal because of the damage done to his mind.

Green learned that Hope Kintobor was off exploring the United Federation, in order to learn more about the world. He got letters from her off and on about where she was, and he even told her about Bunnie and Antoine having a wedding soon. It was mid-July when the wedding of Antoine and Bunnie happened, Green used his Warp Ring to gather up friends for the big celebration. And he got tons of cameras, because he didn't want anyone to miss the photos. Emerl was excited going to a wedding, he didn't know much about weddings until he attended the wedding.

Green was disappointed he wasn't Antoine's Best Man, but considering the fact Geoffrey made Green his Best Man. Green figured that it wasn't too big of a deal, but he kept his feelings in check. Many people made it to the wedding day, Green's friend Cream and her family couldn't make it because they were far too busy and they weren't properly invited. Green put on a nice tuxedo for the wedding, and he was glad to bring the Thorndyke Family. It was a shame that most of the Freedom Fighter groups were busy, or in parts unknown, and that the Rabbit family couldn't make it. Decoe and Bocoe were happy to attend a wedding, and Bokkun came for the fun of it, he was escorted by a floating monitor of Dr. Oliver Eggman who merely wanted to watch the wedding.

Green was excited and impressed to see Knuckles and Julie-Su in proper tribal clothing, which echidnas normally wore to wedding ceremonies. Green couldn't help but think of the day when Knuckles would get married, and wondered who Amy would marry in the future. Green was hoping he could've ended up with Mina or Fiona one day, but Mina was now with Ash. And after what happened with Fiona, Green wasn't sure what his future with her would be. He was glad to spend some time with Dulcy, she had spent most of her time exploring the world but Green often teamed up with her and had good times with her.

Green wondered who the special guests known as Mr. Flynn and Mrs. Baker were, but he didn't spend too much time thinking about the guests who were strangers to him. Green and everyone invited to the wedding made it, except for Espio who was on a mission to someplace else. Little did anyone know that Espio went on a solo mission into New Megaopolis, Espio had used his detective skills and found out that given the size of the Neo Egg Fleet and Badnik production as well as the fact Neo Dr. Eggman knew all too well where Knothole City is located, that he was planning something huge! While Espio learned the shocking truth on what Neo Dr. Eggman was going to do, and in panicked haste tried to return to Knothole. The wedding went on, and everyone at the wedding was truly happy, it was the happiest moment of the lives of so many people, but all of that would change in the following days.

Dr. Oliver Eggman captured footage of the wedding, he told Green that he did it so his forces could know that Antoine and Bunnie are married. Green didn't think much on it at the time, because he was so happy after so much sadness that happened.

Nicole for some reason convinced a lot of the people of Knothole City to leave for another location for a vacation, and Mina Mongoose and her band went with her. Mina and her band started their next tour shortly after they followed Nicole to the location for a vacation, and they wouldn't see the horrors that were to come.

Three days after Green left Knothole City, alongside the Thorndyke family, Decoe, Bocoe, Emerl and the Freedom Fighter cells that could make it to the wedding. The unthinkable happened! Nicolas made three Spy Orbs based off of the ones the Robotnik Empire used back in the First Robotnik War, and he captured footage of what happened and he and Green couldn't believe it. "Only teleporting lasers are being used on the people. I don't know where Nicole was able to take about 70% of all the people in Knothole. But her timing was good…" Nicolas said as he was getting video footage.

"Apart from my friend's childhood home being destroyed; why the heck is there no audio!" Green shouted as he slammed his firsts on a control panel. Green and Nicolas were currently in Green's shack as they watched the destruction.

"Audio is being cut out. I don't know what's going on… But my scans suggest that the Neo Egg Fleet is using a massive communication jamming array! And the jamming signals are being boosted from a huge building in New Megaopolis!" Nicolas said.

Green couldn't believe what he was seeing, for over a year now he feared Neo Dr. Eggman would do exactly what he was doing now. He was using a massive fleet of airships, to burn Knothole City to the ground. Everyone in Knothole City was being sent to Neo Dr. Eggman's Egg Grapes thanks to his teleportation beams. "Can you do something with our Spy Orbs?!" Green shouted.

"I'm getting audio feed. If I have a couple more minutes, I can plug into an orb into something and hack." Nicolas said as he regained audio from the area. He was picking up all kinds of things, and Green saw all but four of the Freedom Fighters get teleported into Egg Grapes. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy were the only ones. Sonic was being left alone on purpose so Neo Dr. Eggman could toy with Sonic, and have as much fun as possible beating up Sonic.

Green heard things Neo Dr. Eggman was talking about, and he was angered, and when he heard the doctor claiming he ruled the world and the reason no one called for help or why Sonic and his team couldn't do much help in the last three months, Green yelled at the top of his voice. "Liar!" and slammed his fists.

"Green I know this is hard to watch. But I've contacted Nicole, and we have a plan that will work!" Nicolas said.

"Do it bro! Show that rotten thing posing as a human, what happens when you think you can attack what matters to me!" Green ordered.

Green couldn't help but be terrified and angered when he saw footage of Charmy getting zapped by the Egg Grapes. Sonic saved Charmy in time from dying, however Charmy wasn't doing alright. Everyone was concerned for Charmy, including Team Hooligans and Mammoth Mogul of all people. Nicolas explained to Green that he and Nicole were able to hack into the teleporting signals, and as a result when Neo Dr. Eggman attempted to recapture everyone, they were sent to a new safe haven. And that safe haven was where Nicole took the people, the safe haven was the nanite city which was repurposed into a new city called New Mobotropolis which was modeled after Old Mobotropolis. Nicole explained that she took control over the nanites, when A.D.A.M was destroyed, and since then worked hard to make a new city for her friends and their people, which was modeled exactly off of Old Mobotropolis. With the only exception being an energy shield generator, which could create a shield to protect the city.

"Is everyone safely in New Mobotropolis?" Green asked Nicolas.

"Yes." Nicolas said.

"Is Snively out of New Megaopolis along with that creep uncle of his?" Green asked.

"Yes… Why do you ask?" Nicolas asked his friend.

"I'm going to use my Warp Ring, and take G.U.N's bombs and blow New Megaopolis from here to kingdom come! And if Neo Dr. Eggman does a counterattack on New Mobotropolis… I'll use my access codes for Dr. Oliver's attack satellites and blow him back to hell where he belongs!" Green said as he was putting on clothing for a disguise.

"Whoa! Stop it Green!" Nicolas said as he turned on his holographic form and held Green's right arm.

"Let me go Nicolas!" Green said.

"No! I won't…" Nicolas said.

"Why not?" Green asked.

"Green….. You're better than this… Sure within the month we've lost so much and gained very little….. But take a moment to think about what the Freedom Fighters stand for. And think about what'll happen if your friends ever learn about you bombing the Neo Eggman Empire and killing Julian…. And besides… Take a look at how happy everyone is in New Mobotropolis. And how they'll handle the doctor." Nicolas said as he showed Green footage of what happened, he was angered to learn Rotor was now disabled because of Snively attacking Freedom H.Q and that Charmy was now a complete scatter brain thanks to Julian's Egg Grapes.

But when Green saw how happy everyone was, he just felt a lot of memories come back of good times and he was reminded of what he and his friends fight for. "Thank you Nicolas…. I lost myself for a moment." Green said, as he was patting Nicolas on his holographic head.

"It's my job to help you remember bro. And now Nicole can use her Holo-Lynx form. I'm making a new handheld form for her, which can use the hologram matrix just like me. Though I'm going to send the designs to an old friend of ours, to see if he can help make it since we're going to be busy." Nicolas said with a smile.

The next day. Green and Nicolas returned to South Island, and went to Emerald Town, and were happy to see Emerl again. But during that day, they got news that General Amadeus Prower led half of New Mobotropolis toward the palace, in what seemed like a revolt.

The next day, Green learned that the Prowers attempted to try and reorganize the Kingdom of Acorn, but they went about it the wrong way. When Amadeus fought Elias Acorn, Nicole informed Sally of what went on. And Sally settled everything, and within the week the kingdom would be reorganized into the Republic of Acorn. Green couldn't believe how many major events happened in this one month, and wondered what would happen in the month to come. He was curious on what all was in Dr. Finitevus' journal. By the time Nicolas finished decoding it, a week had passed and Green knew right away that he had to try and do something fast before the doctor's evil plans happened.

"Emerl. Come with me." Green said as he left his home in Emerald Town, he brought Emerl with him.

"What's up dad?" Emerl asked.

"I need you to stay with Cream, Cheese and Vanilla. They're visiting South Island today, and I have to leave on a very important matter." Green said.

"Remember to keep calm dad. You've been through a lot." Emerl said.

"I surely have." Green said.

Just then Green got a call from Commander Abraham Tower, Green would be needed to help train a recent agent to G.U.N who wanted to train with Green specifically. Green knew he couldn't defy the order, and he went quickly and did his best. Emerl was left with Cream and her family, and he got along with them nicely.

However, Dr. Oliver Eggman took the opportunity to kidnap Emerl, Cream and Cheese. Using the trap he designed for Green and Sonic, Dr. Oliver Eggman captured Emerl and he kidnaped Cream and Cheese because they were in the area and could be a danger. Vanilla was out shopping while this happened, and wouldn't learn about what happened for quite a while.

Year, 3235. Month, July. Day, the twenty-first.

Once Cream, Cheese and Emerl woke up. They found themselves in the Gimme Shelter, they were currently left unattended in the shelter. Emerl was smart enough to start formulating an escape plan, but he knew that he and Cream and her Chao would need to move to a safe location within the shelter. As they moved along, they ended up in the Workshop of the Gimme Shelter, where Guard Robo Units were being developed. Cream touched one of the robots out of curiosity, but all of a sudden the Guard Robo Unit activated along with three more units. Emerl used his powers to quickly trash the robots, Cream was scared when she saw this, and backed away from the robot wreckage.

"Hey Cream, why didn't you play with me and the Guard Robo Units?" he asked as he stepped toward her.

"E-E-Emerl… T-That's not playing… That was fighting…" Cream said.

"Yeah, but it is fun to battle. Come along with me Cream, we still need to find a way out." Emerl said.

"Alright…" Cream said as she followed, and tried not to cry. (I don't like violence… This is becoming very scary.) Cream thought to herself.

Soon the two went toward one of the research areas, and they encountered one of the E-121 Chi robots. At first it seemed enactive, but the Chi robot soon activated itself. It was Chi #6 and it had all of Cream's combat abilities. Cream once again refused to fight, but Emerl battled and destroyed the robot. Emerl had come to the area the Chi robot was at, because he detected a Chaos Emerald Shard. This one belonged to the Yellow Chaos Emerald, which was recovered by Dr. Oliver Eggman when he journeyed into the Special Zone. Emerl gave the shard to Cream and said it was a gift, but Cream was horrified by the brutality that Emerl unleashed on the E-121 Chi robot. Cream cried loudly, and Emerl couldn't understand why Cream was crying so hard.

"Cream… Why are you crying?" he asked his little friend.

"B-B-Because you're fighting…. I don't like violence… And you were so nasty when you fought… You seemed like a different person… You acted mean… And it's making me sad…" Cream said as she cried.

Emerl did his best not to make Cream cry anymore. Soon the two went toward the Duct of the base, which led to a series of ventilation shafts which they could use to escape. However the Duct was guarded by Chaos Gamma, who was powered by two Yellow Chaos Emerald Shards. Emerl remembered that the last time he did a battle around Cream, it made her cry. So he refused to fight, he stood motionless as Chaos Gamma charged him, he was hit with drill based attacks. "You are worthless!" Chaos Gamma said as he fought Emerl.

"Emerl! Why aren't you defending yourself?!" Cream cried out.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese said, translated he said. "Yeah, why aren't you defending yourself?!"

Emerl said. "Because…." He got hit with an electric charged base attack from one of Chaos Gamma's attacks. "Because… When I do fighting it makes Cream sad… I don't want to make her cry anymore….. And I don't want to see those cute bunny eyes filled with tears of sadness…." Emerl said as he was getting relentlessly attacked by Chaos Gamma.

Cream covered her eyes, and felt something change inside of her. "No more!" Cream yelled out. She took a stand, and Cheese was behind her. "Cheese! I know it's not lady like to get into fights, and that it's dangerous… But we have to fight to save Emerl!" Cream said as she charged with Cheese behind her.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese said, translated he said this. "Alright! Let's go and save our friend! I'm right behind you Cream!" Cheese said.

Chaos Gamma was about to impale Emerl with an attack, but then Cheese hit the robot. Cream used hand commands to have Cheese help her fight. They did minor damage to Chaos Gamma, and the robot activated his recovery mode. Emerl realized that Cream was willing to fight, so he took the chance to use super speed to run, he caught Cream and Cheese and hustled away from the Duct.

"Cream… You were willing to fight to save me…" Emerl said.

"Yes, I am willing to fight to save friends in need. Fighting isn't lady like, but I couldn't just stand by and watch my friend get hurt." Cream said.

"We're friends…" Emerl said.

"But of course. You were Mr. Green's friend long ago, and a friend of a friend is a friend." Cream said with a smile.

Emerl was silent a bit. "That's what I like to see. Seeing your cute bunny face smiling makes me happy, and when you're happy I am happy to." Emerl said.

"Teehee… You're a nice robot Emerl." Cream said as she hugged Emerl.

"If I could… I'd be blushing right now." He said while thinking out loud.

Soon the two went toward the main computer of the Gimme Shelter, however Dr. Oliver Eggman turned it on and talked with Emerl. Due to poor video feed on the doctor's end, he thought he was talking with one of his E-121 Chi robots. He told Emerl (whom he believed to be an E-121 Chi.) the location of the key to open the Duct and enter the ventilation systems for possible escape. He told the robot to get Cream and Emerl ready, because the doctor was going bribe Green by showing him that he captured Emerl, Cream and Cheese. However thanks to Emerl's quick thinking, he knew to keep himself and his friends out of sight of the computer monitor when Dr. Oliver Eggman called Green. Surely enough the doctor used Bokkun in order to get in contact with Green, while he was on a mission. The doctor made his claims about having Green's friends captured, but when the doctor showed the inside of the Gimme Shelter from the main computer monitor, they saw nothing and Green didn't believe the doctor.

While that was going on, Emerl was training Cream and Cheese at the Depot of the Gimme Shelter. Cream got strong pretty fast thanks to Cheese, and she mastered fighting alongside her little Chao. Cheese displayed the ability to make a small shield for a split second, which would come in handy for melee combat. And Cheese was capable of making a healing aura, which could help Cream heal over time. Emerl was proud of Cream & Cheese, and he knew now that they were ready to take on Chaos Gamma and escape from the Gimme Shelter.

Chaos Gamma was relentless in his battle with Emerl, Cream & Cheese. However in spite of the power boost from the two Yellow Chaos Emerald Shards, Chaos Gamma was no match. In his desperation to win, he called in ten Guard Robo Units. Emerl fought bravely alongside Cream & Cheese. They trashed and destroyed the Guard Robo Units, it took a lot of effort and they had quite a fight with Chaos Gamma. "Must fight! Must have revenge!" Chaos Gamma said as he tried to go on fighting.

"Mr. Robot… Why are you fighting Emerl?" Cream asked.

"The Gizoid stole my power… Must have revenge! Defeating him will complete my revenge! I must defeat him to get my power back!" Chaos Gamma said.

"But Mr. Robot… Power isn't something you get or lose… It's what you have to defend your friends and your loved ones. Do you have someone to defend?" Cream asked.

Chaos Gamma was overload, he was burning up like an overused laptop. "Overload! Fight doesn't compute…. Error!" Chaos Gamma said. Then all of a sudden, something caused the shards in his body to naturally detach from him, they floated away from him. "The shards are leaving me…. I am powerless…." Chaos Gamma said as he deactivated.

"Emerl look!" Cream said with excitement, as the Yellow Chaos Emerald Shards fused together naturally and once again became a Chaos Emerald. "It's the Yellow Chaos Emerald. Here Emerl, you need it to get better." Cream said as she gave it to Emerl.

Emerl felt a surge of power. "This feeling….. It's familiar yet strange….." Emerl said.

Cream noticed a switch nearby. "Mr. Emerl… What's this used for?" Cream asked.

"Wait a minute… This is that switch the doctor activated…. And Knuckles…. Let's hide and wait for a minute." Emerl said as they hid.

The doctor was angry seeing his robots broken and damaged in the shelter, he headed toward the area where he trapped Knuckles over a month ago. Then Emerl activated the device, and Dr. Oliver Eggman was trapped in his own electrical trap. Emerl then called Green, and explained everything. Green was glad his friends were alright, he was planning to get there and save Emerl, Cream & Cheese. But Emerl took off with his two friends, he even got a fix on the location of the Gimme Shelter, so it could be destroyed or taken over later.

After the kidnapping panic was over, Green returned with Nicolas and they talked about the mission they did because it was alright to talk about it. Later on at the H.Q of the South Island Freedom Fighters, the group listened to another automated journal message from Emerl. "Prof. Gerald Journal Entry on the Gizoid 6: … My worst fears have come true. The Gizoid has absorbed enough weaponry and technology that it has started to go out of control. The resulting rampage resulted in the destruction of most of the ARK… I have deciphered the rest of the stone tablet. It says, "When the Gizoid had learned all that it could, it became a god of wrath, and all was destroyed." The researchers somehow managed to subdue the Gizoid and sealed it away. Luckily, it only had one Chaos Emerald installed. If it were to have all 7 Emeralds installed, it might destroy the whole planet. The Gizoid is too much of a liability. I tried destroying its core, but nothing I did worked. I understand too little of the technology that built him. My best hope is to try and reprogram its AI into a free-willed, emotions-based AI…" and then the journal entry ended.

Green assured everyone that, the reprogramming that Gerald was talking about. Was exactly what he was trying to do, and now the only Chaos Emerald needed to help fix Emerl was the Cyan Chaos Emerald. Green had quite a bit of things to do before he mounted an attempt to get the Cyan Chaos Emerald. Everyone who knew about Green having the Gizoid had mixed feelings on the fact he needed only one Chaos Emerald, because some people feared that Emerl could lose control from so much power. But Green was so close to remembering exactly what was needed to make Emerl a normal robot, so close that he felt like it was just around the corner. Regardless everyone was happy that Cream, Cheese and Emerl were alright and glad he got the sixth Chaos Emerald needed.

Meanwhile at the Gimme Shelter

"Blast it all! Curses!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted as he was recovering.

"Forgive me for not guarding you master… I have become worthless…" Mecha Sonic said as he kneeled before Dr. Oliver Eggman.

The doctor looked over the medical bed he was laying on. He then said, "I'm the one at fault here… I should've known better than to leave only Chaos Gamma and one of my Chi robots…" Dr. Oliver Eggman said, as he looked at a monitor. "At this rate I doubt that it would've worked if I left Mecha Sonic and Mecha Knuckles…. But regardless I have a master plan once I'm recovered." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"What is your plan master?" Mecha Sonic asked.

"Yeah, what plan is it this time?" Bokkun asked.

"A very big one… It's time to get all eight of my Chi robots ready and deployed. Because we will unleash my most powerful robot I currently have." The doctor said.

"Y-You don't mean…" Bokkun said nervously.

"Yes I do… After more than a year of hard work. It's time we unleash E-122 Psi into battle. But first I must heal, then my master plan shall be unleashed." The doctor said with a big sinister grin. He would've laughed, but he was in too much pain from his ordeals. But regardless he grinned, as he looked at a monitor that showed him his most deadly robot to date.

Later on as days went by, Green was informed by Aurora of the return of Enerjak. She explained to Green through a mind link, that Dr. Finitevus had placed a hex on the Master Emerald. Green felt this hex, but didn't know it was from the Master Emerald. Aurora explained that after the doctor placed his powerful hex on the Master Emerald, he tricked Knuckles into becoming Super Knuckles to fight the Neo Eggman Empire. Because the Neo Eggman Empire finally did it, they found and destroyed all of Albion, nothing but ruins were left and because of the doctor 90% of all echidnas in the entire world died. Feeling the rage of knowing thousands of his people died, Knuckles went to the Master Emerald but the hex took ahold of him. Knuckles became the fourth avatar body for Enerjak!

Enerjak removed all cybernetic implants from the Dark Legion, those who were grateful were sent to Albion which was being made into a new safe haven from its ashes. Lien-Da and at least close to two-hundred members of the legion were angered and Enerjak chose to leave them behind on Angel Island Two. Dimitri who was currently a floating head in a bubble, (which was all robotic keep in mind.) had warned the new Republic of Acorn of the dangers of Enerjak and how he was tricked into helping Dr. Finitevus. The Republic of Acorn decided to handle things their way, which is the Freedom Fighter way. But Dimitri was angered at the lack of destructive actions, in his rage he went to the Neo Eggman Empire for help. Sonic had informed Neo Dr. Eggman of the danger of Enerjak, and the doctor agreed to help, but he planned to betray Sonic and the others.

Enerjak continued his rampage, he went on to harm the Dingo Regime. Angered at the xenophobic and nasty dingos, Enerjak stripped them of all of their technologies and sent them to live in eternal exiled in the Sandopolis Zone of Angel Island Two. But General Kage von Stryker wasn't given an exile, enraged at the ways of the nasty dingo who was practically a Nazi in his behavior towards others (especially the echidnas.) the general was erased from reality. Enerjak destroyed every single trace of Kage, along with the dingo city. There was now nothing to prove that the Dingo Regime had rule over Angel Island Two. Then Enerjak sent all of the remaining echidnas in the village of Echidnaopolis, to Albion for safety. Tails and Sonic were following Enerjak but they thought he was killing the people he safely teleported.

Enerjak revealed himself to be Knuckles while in front of New Mobotropolis after lifting the city shields with his hands and will, but then suddenly everyone in the city was confused and terrified. Out of fear they attempted to attack and overwhelm Enerjak but he froze everyone in place and explained himself and what really happened on the island. It is interesting to note that Enerjak willed the Master Emerald to make Angel Island Two follow him. Many things happened, Locke revealed to Sonic a weapon to destroy Enerjak, but said it would kill Knuckles in the process, the Destructix were ordered to guard the weapon and Scourge and Fiona were among their ranks. However Sonic opted to destroy the weapon, after he did the Destructix left, though Scourge decided to take Fiona with him so he could conquer his world and prove himself the strongest on his world called Mobieus.

Sonic then used the Master Emerald to become super while his friends Archimedes, Julie-Su and Locke argued on what was needed to undo the hex. The only way it could be undone was if someone sacrificed himself or herself to the Chaos Force, then the hex would be broken but the person sacrificed would be dead. After a heated argument, Locke decided to do it to prove he loved his son and he did it as an act of asking for forgiveness from his son, and as a way to make amends for forcing a destiny upon his son that he didn't understand, his last words were wishing his son to live the life he wanted to live.

After the hex was broken, Locke died on the Master Emerald. His body was vaporized and joined the Chaos Force, and Knuckles was devastated when he learned about what he did as Enerjak. Soon a lot of stuff happened on Angel Island Two. The Master Emerald was moved to a location called Shrine Isle, and Knuckles and the Chaotix would dedicate their lives to protecting Angel Island, Angel Island Two and the Master Emerald. But they'd help their friends from New Mobotropolis off and on.

Before the hex was broken on Knuckles, the Neo Egg Fleet attacked him and tried to imprison him in Egg Grapes. But Enerjak was far too powerful for the Neo Eggman Empire to handle, and as a result he destroyed New Megaopolis (leaving it in ruins mind you.) and destroyed the Neo Badnik Horde in the city. And the entire Neo Egg Fleet was completely destroyed, the only structures left in New Megaopolis were a building called the Egg Dome, the commination jamming device that was causing global communications to be blocked, and a powerful laser cannon. With the city devastated, it was vulnerable to attack, and due to an alliance that Dimitri and Lien-Da made, the remnants of the Dark Legion became the Dark Egg Legion, and Neo Dr. Eggman renamed every cyborg group in his army a chapter of the Dark Egg Legion.

Green was pleased to hear this, because he knew that it would only be a matter of months before things were settled. And he knew his friends could handle the challenges left in July, and the ones to come in August and September. He just hoped he would be ready, for whatever unknown forces were coming.

Green will have a serious mission in the next Green Universe story. Be sure to read the comics, Green Universe and Green Battle to have exciting adventures to read about.


	7. Episode 7

Episode 7

Shadow's gift to Emerl

Shadow was thinking over a lot of things that happened in the course of the year, which for him started after he defeated Metal Green and saved Green on Colonial ARK. Shadow was hit in the head hard by the Badnik during the fight, and as a result he was once again suffering memory problems. Shadow even forgot about his Chaos Control abilities temporarily. However his memories of being Green's friend were strong, so strong were they that he couldn't outright turn against his friend.

The Freedom Fighters had found the bunker of Dr. Ivan Kintobor, who was the scientist responsible for angering the war like Xorda thousands of years ago. The bunker was defended by a robot he made called Isaac, and the robot was what Dr. Oliver Eggman modeled his early E-100 Series robots after. Isaac had spent over twelve-thousand years guarding the cryo pod his master was in, as well as his bunker. But unfortunately Isaac had suffered a serious malfunction, and came to believe his master was still alive, but the truth is Ivan Kintobor died while in cryo sleep due to an error, and being frozen for thousands of years didn't help at all.

Shadow went to the bunker in his quest to find answers, and he clashed with the Freedom Fighters due to poor memory and misunderstandings. Shadow did however befriend Hope Kintobor during the mess, and would later be tricked by Neo Dr. Eggman into helping him because of lies the doctor told Shadow. And Shadow was tasked by Neo Dr. Eggman to find out more about the Gizoid, and he had evidence that showed Dr. Oliver Eggman got the robot. Shadow was sent on a mission to destroy the Gizoid, but Rouge the Bat intercepted him and told him some of the stuff she knew on the Gizoid and claimed to know everything.

Shadow backed away from the Gizoid at first, but after Guard Robo Units attacked him and Rouge, they fled from the scene and Shadow took time to recover at Club Rouge. He would later resume his mission to destroy the Gizoid, however he was defeated by Green and Nicolas while attempting to destroy the Gizoid. Shadow realized that the Gizoid would be safe with his friend, so he allowed Green to keep the Gizoid and would continue working with the Neo Eggman Empire. Shadow would off and on help and fight the Freedom Fighters, especially Sonic. He even took the time to thank Sonic for saving Hope, during the Metal Sonic Trooper crisis.

However after the whole Super A.D.A.M crisis, and the Great Harmony. Shadow came to realize that Neo Dr. Eggman was withholding information from him, and he began to question why Gerald Robotnik created him, especially after he regained the memories of what happened to him before his fight with Metal Green. Eventually Shadow confronted Neo Dr. Eggman, and got information from a disc containing one of Gerald Robotnik's diaries/journals. Thanks to the Knothole Freedom Fighters, Shadow learned the truth about why he was created and decided in order to protect the world he'd need to work with the one organization that had global resources for him to use. Shadow joined the ranks of G.U.N and swiftly became one of the best agents. When the Enerjak Reborn crisis happened, the Republic of Acorn briefly contacted G.U.N for help (the jamming signals from New Megaopolis made it practically impossible for advance forms of communication via technologies, and Enerjak was disrupting signals, which made it hard to call for help.) and Shadow was sent to take on Enerjak. However Shadow was swiftly defeated, and he would do his best in the future.

Recently Hope Kintobor developed a Zone Breacher, which gave G.U.N the technology to enter into other Zones after having lost the technology for over a thousand years. Hope's machine was meant to specifically send someone into the Special Zone, so that the Chaos Emeralds could be recovered and secured from either of the Eggman Empires. Shadow went on a test run mission for it, but he ended up on Moebius the Anti-Mobius where Scourge comes from.

Shadow found himself in a strange series of events, as he battled alongside his allies and worked to try and defeat Scourge. What had happened was within a month, Scourge had conquered all of his world and renamed it Moebius. And he whipped his old gang into shape, and reformed them into the Suppression Squad. The team members all took different names and changed their appearances, some of them such as Boomer Walrus the Anti-Rotor took that to an extreme. However the Suppression Squad got sick and tired of Scourge being harsh on them, Patch the Anti-Antoine remarked on how different Scourge has become over the years and how he use to wear his eyepatch for show until Scourge gave him a real reason to wear it.

Needless to say, the Suppression Squad had taken control of Freedom H.Q while the Chaotix were busy pushing into the ruined New Megaopolis. Neo Dr. Eggman in his haste for revenge on Sonic, sent a new Metal Sonic robot to attack Freedom H.Q, but he learned to late that the Suppression Squad claimed it, so he ordered Metal Sonic to kill Scourge, and Metal Sonic did this but soon fought alongside a Metal Scourge robot, the Badniks were swiftly destroyed after Sonic and Scourge briefly teamed up. However shortly after the takeover of Freedom H.Q happened, the Suppression Squad explained themselves to their Mobius Prime counterparts and made a temporary alliance with the Knothole Freedom Fighters. Their alliance was to stop Scourge and send him packing back to his reality, and Sonic and Amy went to Moebius against orders from the Council of Acorn in order to look for more allies. Dr. Ovi Kintobor aka the Anti-Dr. Ivo Julian Robotnik, was willing to help but over the years he became more of a pacifist and disliked using weaponry even if it was non-lethal. But Buns Rabbot aka the Anti-Bunnie, had gotten the same sickness that Maria Robotnik got, she caught N.I.D.S after Scourge tossed her and Princess Alicia aka Anti-Princess Sally into a radiation pool. Alicia got radiation sickness, and now had a sickly look to her, but Buns caught a debilitating disease that was traveling down her spine.

Buns was surprised that after everything she did to Ovi Kintobor, that he was more than willing to help cure her. Unfortunately he didn't find a cure for N.I.D.S yet, and as a result Buns had to be placed in the Omega Care Unit Suit or O.C.U.S for short. Buns was grateful, and owed her life to the doctor for at least being given hope. Buns swore to defend Ovi Kintobor, and after a misunderstanding, joined forces with Amy and Sonic. They then attempted to recruit Rosy the Rascal aka the Anti-Amy Rose.

Rosy much like Amy found the magical Ring of Acorn, and made a wish to become stronger and more beautiful. However when Rosy did it, it had a serious backlash effect on her, and as a result she became clinically insane and often stocked Scourge all so she could get attention from him. Sadly she was too unstable to make an alliance with the trio, and nearly killed Buns in a fight.

Sonic returned to Mobius Prime in order to help fight Scourge, and was surprised to learn that Fiona Fox was fighting alongside Scourge. During the confusion Fiona escaped, and the Suppression Squad took it upon themselves to send Scourge and Sonic both to Moebius, at the Castle Acorn of that world.

Across Mobius Prime, a mysterious time traveler named Silver the Hedgehog appeared at the Never Lake. Where he befriended Rob'O the Hedge and they traveled to Freedom H.Q through a powerful Warp Ring and later made their way to Moebius to take on Scourge. But shortly after they arrived Shadow appeared because of the Zone Breacher, and a new Metal Sonic with a Zone Jumping Engine appeared. It was a Hedgehog Havoc, and Silver revealed he came from the future to kill a traitor in the Freedom Fighters which he believed to be Sonic until he later had reason to believe otherwise.

Shadow would take on the Metal Sonic robot, and they jumped into another dimension on a planet called Earth. There Shadow met alternate versions of many of his friends, including a boy named Chris Thorndyke. He was a bit surprised to learn that in that world, Vector became a giant because of a group called S.O.N.I.C.X (because the exact same thing happened on Mobius Prime) and he was very puzzled why the Chris Thorndyke of the alternate world was a boy. He also learned that the alternate versions of his friends and allies he met, were from a different dimension themselves which was why his story didn't surprise Sonic too much. Shadow eventually confronted the Metal Sonic again after it briefly teamed up with the Dr. Eggman on that world, who seemed to behave a lot like Dr. Oliver Eggman.

Shadow and the Metal Sonic then found themselves in a world surrounded by oceans, and soon Shadow learned it was the world of Blaze the Cat. Green had met Blaze the Cat by chance and considered the princess to be a friend and ally. And Shadow became quick allies with Blaze and her friend Marine the Raccoon. Shadow explained why he ended up in Blaze's world, and she explained what happened when she met Sonic (this was due to the fact she wondered if Shadow was related to Sonic. Note that she didn't ask about Green at all!) and how he helped her locate a Sol Emerald after getting the Green Chaos Emerald back from Captain Whisker and his first mate Johnny who are robot pirates serving an evil doctor.

Shadow had to team up with Blaze and Marine the Raccoon, in order to take down the Metal Sonic. Blaze burned the robot a little, then Shadow used a Spin Dash and Marine used her ship the Ocean Tornado (which Tails built for her using strange Materials from Blaze the Cat's world.) to fire cannonballs at the robot which broke it apart into tons of pieces.

Blaze gave the Green Chaos Emerald to Shadow, which he used in order to return home to Mobius Prime. Green would later learn from his friends what happened to Scourge and what happened at New Megaopolis. Sonic was tasked with getting Scourge to the Zone Cops for his serious crimes, Sonic learned that the entire Zone Cop Corp was fighting a war against a madman calling himself Dr. Eggman Nega or Dr. Nega for short. Dr. Nega is from Blaze the Cat's world, he is her archenemy and is using many of the Sol Emeralds and a staff called the Jeweled Scepter, to make havoc across the multiverse. The Zone Cops had it very hard, and Green-Z the Zone Cop version of Green was busy leading the chase against Dr. Nega and his forces.

Dr. Nega had something big going on, especially given the fact he was fighting off practically an entire dimension's denizens and causing serious damage against his enemies. And Sally had to deal with the Council of Acorn, because Hamlin made trouble with her for not doing the council's wishes to continue pressing the attack on New Megaopolis. Sally did this because she knew all too well that if Freedom H.Q remained under control of the Suppression Squad, it would divide time and resources. So she explained why she went against the council's orders, and that everything she has ever done has been for the better good and she's had the best judgement and because of her the Suppression Squad was pushed back, Freedom H.Q was reclaimed and now they could press their final assault against New Megaopolis.

She also stated to the council she will never have to be put on trial again for her better judgment of actions, and that if they ever did it to her again she'd not have herself or her team take actions against enemy forces. Even if it was in the thick of battle, without first being ordered directly by the counsel in every single action and the Chaotix are free agents who don't have to help the kingdom at all. Sally was able to convince everyone in the council about her better judgement, except for Hamlin the Pig, but this was mostly because the pig was resentful toward Sally for not having him and his team the Substitute Freedom Fighters out on many missions.

Mina and Ash also explained to Green that before the invasion from the Suppression Squad, that Mammoth Mogul activated hexes he placed on Tails, Mighty and Mina which he placed on them at certain points in their lives. In the case of Tails and Mighty he enhanced their powers, while he granted Mina her super speed. Mammoth Mogul wanted Sonic to become the new leader of a new Fearsome Foursome or surrender the White Chaos Emerald, Sonic refused and Mogul threatened to kill the trio he had under his control from his hexes. Sonic had no choice but to surrender the White Chaos Emerald, after this Mammoth Mogul freed the other villains in the city to help him. Ixis Naugus was now Mogul's pet though, and the Hooligans were hired help. Mogul then revealed that he gave up villainy and his attempts to take over the world, at least at present.

This was because he came to realize no matter how strong he got, any one of his enemies especially Team Sonic, would undo his works and defeat him. So Mammoth Mogul has chosen to wait until his enemies and competition either die out or grow too old to continue being a threat. Mogul has now taken control of the Casino Night base that was once Julian Robotnik's favorite base and casino. Mogul has made it his own base of operations where he now poses as a legitimate businessman, and using the vast wealth he has gained over the thousands of years, he's made Casino Night into a casino resort. However he moved the lowlife establishment known as the Bottom of the Barrel Bar and Grill to the back of the casino, and the Knothole Freedom Fighters would soon know that Mogul was secretly doing evil from behind the scenes. Because he hired Team Hooligans and the Destructix to kidnap Sonic, and harass the Freedom Fighters and the S6 Squad (who are the old Super Badniks known as Coconuts, Scratch and Grounder.) helped the two villain teams. Mogul in the public presence made it seem like he wasn't involved in what the mercenary teams did, and threw them out of his business and even told the Freedom Fighters that they had no proof to connect Mogul as an affiliate of the mercenaries in anyway.

It was after the Mogul Rising crisis, that the crisis with the invaders from Moebius happened. And then the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix pressed the final assault on New Megaopolis. The assault was so long, that they had to make camp using an energy shield, and Rotor who was now a member of the council had joined to observe the battle. Thanks to the Chaotix the communication jamming devices that the Neo Eggman Empire used, were finally destroyed and global communications were restored. G.U.N had learned that Neo Dr. Eggman had lost his Egg Phoenix during the final assault, and that he planned to fire a giant laser that would destroy everything in New Megaopolis once fired. Agents Shadow and Rouge were sent in to help Sonic find and destroy the laser, and they were able to destroy the laser. G.U.N believed that the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix could handle the very last push to take down the capital of the Neo Eggman Empire.

After Shadow went through that mission, he and Green were assigned to track down and rescue E-102 Gamma and recruit the robot into G.U.N. But Neo Dr. Eggman had sent out E-123 Omega to destroy the robot, and he was getting close to what would seem like his final battle with his enemies. Omega was able to destroy Gamma in a fight that took them across Mobius via Green's Warp Ring. During that time, Omega destroyed Gamma on the remains of the original Egg Carrier, and because of the fight the carrier along with the remains of Gamma sunk to the bottom. However thanks to Gamma, Omega got a free will and he joined the ranks of G.U.N.

After that mission went by, Shadow looked into everything about the Gizoid and knew he'd have to be ready. While he was busy finding information, and regaining lost memories. A lot happened for the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix…

After Neo Dr. Eggman was defeated in his Egg Tarantula, and Sonic pointed out to the doctor the truth that the doctor didn't rule the whole world. Neo Dr. Eggman finally lost his marbles, he went insane and ripped off half of his mustache and tried to fight Sonic. The doctor's eyes were black and red, just like the original Robotnik aka Dr. Julian Robotnik Prime.

Green-Z once told Green the reason the Zone Cops didn't do anything about Neo Dr. Eggman for almost a year, was because he was needed for something very big that's going to come that will make Green choose the ultimate fate of his own destiny he created for himself.

The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix were told by Snively that he'd look after his uncle, and that they could go home and celebrate. However for over a month now, Snively has been talking with the regional Sub-Boss of the Dragon Kingdom known as Regina Ferrum aka the Iron Queen. They planned to overthrow Neo Dr. Eggman, however his sudden insanity made him unable to do anything. So for two weeks the Iron Dominion ruled over the Neo Eggman Empire, but in five days the dominion lost everything thanks to the Freedom Fighters having a series of tricky and cleaver plans. For five days the dominion controlled New Mobotropolis, because it was made of machines and the Iron Queen is a technomage and can control machines, and she was able to control Nicole and made her Iron Nicole until Sonic and Sally were sent into cyberspace to help Nicole and freed her. Nicole acted like Iron Nicole, and kept up the façade until it was time to strike.

During this time, Neo Dr. Eggman had mumbled to himself and by chance said the override to his cell, which allowed him to escape. Using an Egg Tortoise the doctor went on a small rampage looking for Knothole, and he fought Sonic briefly. Tails disabled the machine, and lifted Neo Dr. Eggman to New Mobotropolis where he was imprisoned. He was writing complete calculations all over the walls of his cell, and thanks to meeting Uncle Chuck (who was captured by the Iron Dominion.) Neo Dr. Eggman was able to regain his sanity. And the doctor made a lot of claims while he was imprisoned, and Nicole captured footage of what went on. However her attention was taken away in the final fight with the Iron Dominion, and she didn't notice Snively break Neo Dr. Eggman out and where they escaped to in a Dark Legion Saucer.

It was thanks to Monkey Khan that the heroes learned about the Iron Dominion before they suffered a complete surprise attack. Khan also explained that because of Robotnik's cybernetic experiments on him, the Iron Queen was able to make him destroy the Dragon Kingdom Freedom Fighters, (though little does he know that Mark and May are still alive!) and she tried to make Bunnie and Khan destroy the Freedom Fighters. However they were just weakened, and didn't suffer serious damages. When the Iron Dominion took over the city of New Mobotropolis, the Chaotix and the left behind Freedom Fighters and Nicole saved as many people in the city as they could. However about twenty of the people were legionized which was the same as Cybertizing, and as a result those people were made cyborgs and sent away to one of the chapters of the Dark Egg Legion. So now the Neo Eggman Empire, used the term Legionization which replaced the term Cyberization/Cybertization, which is now another way to tell the Neo Eggman Empire apart from the original Eggman Empire.

Sonic and Tails decided in the aftermath of the Iron Dominion fight to look for Neo Eggman and Snively. The Iron Queen was imprisoned in the Dragon Kingdom, and the Iron King was blown away to parts unknown by a powerful legendary fan. And now the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix know about the ninja houses and clans that are major in the Dragon Kingdom territory. The Dragon Kingdom is part of the continent of Yurashia, and neighbors the country of Chun-Nan.

After the fall of the Iron Dominion, and the Freedom Fighters having no luck locating Neo Dr. Eggman or Snively. They soon got in calls from across the globe, with the global communications restored, people began to talk using more advance technologies again.

When the Iron Dominion invaded, Shadow was teamed up with Rouge and E-123 Omega, and they became Team Dark and went on a mission to get a Red Chaos Emerald after Shadow and Rouge went on a scouting mission, and failed to get a Chaos Emerald in their first visit to the Special Zone now ruled by Feist.

One of the many events that happened during the following weeks, was an event where Cream and her family were saved by Amy but their manner house was destroyed by Snively. Cream and her family moved in with Amy at her place in New Mobotropolis, at least until they got their own place. And they talked over many adventures, and Green was glad Cream and her family finally met most of his friends. He found it ironic and interesting, that Cream and her family were very close to meeting most of Green's friends such as Amy, but they kept missing each other for one reason or another until today. Team Dark would go on another mission to find a Chaos Emerald, but they found a Sol Emerald and got into a huge mess trying to keep the Team Babylon of the Babylon Rogues and Team Hooligans from getting the Sol Emerald.

Blaze the Cat was given her emerald back thanks to Shadow, even though Rouge wanted to get the gem for Team Dark's mission. However Shadow and Omega would later explain to Commander Abraham Tower why they couldn't take the Sol Emerald, the reason was because if Blaze's dimension aka Zone went to long without the Sol Emeralds, then her world would naturally die and the commander understood that the safety of an entire world far outweighed, what G.U.N thought was right at the time.

Green had spent the past month teaching Emerl, and being away on secret missions that were to be known only to a select few individuals. And Shadow was ever intent on learning all he needed to know to help save Emerl the Gizoid, by helping Green make Emerl a normal robot. For this reason he went on a solo journey into the Special Zone (sometime after Feist met Sonic and Geoffrey in the Special Zone.) and earned the Cyan Chaos Emerald fair and square. Shadow over the months would off and on hear Emerl speak with him in a vision, or was it a dream? Shadow wasn't entirely sure, but it seemed to help guide him in his mission to get Emerl too normal.

Year, 3235. Month, August. Day, the twenty-fourth.

Shadow had spent a lot of time searching, and thanks to help from Rouge the Bat he was able to find the code words needed to help make Emerl a normal robot. Shadow knew he had to get to South Central City, and he headed for Emerald Town as soon as he arrived there and he found Green with Emerl at the Emerald Beach. "Green, we need to talk." Shadow said as he approached Green.

"Hi Shadow. What's going on?" Green asked.

"It's about the Gizoid… I've come to help you finish what you sought to complete so many weeks ago." Shadow said.

"You mean… You've found out the code words?" Green asked.

"Yes….. But you should know the one thing about Emerl that you've forgotten over the years…" Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Green asked his friend.

"My point exactly. You've forgotten that Emerl is what I am… What the Metal Sonic and Metal Green robots are… What Chaos Gamma and Omega are, what Gamma was….. We're all living weapons! We were created to bring destruction, and devastation to the world. It matters not what the intentions of those who made us are or were… We're all living weapons. We were made just to destroy things." Shadow said as he looked at his friend intently.

Green was silent for a moment. "I didn't forget that at all….. But I know that there is good in you, I mean you saved the world. You saved me among your other friends." Green said, as he reminded Shadow of what happened on Colonial ARK over the past year.

"I saved the world for Maria. And I saved you because you're my only living friend from the days of the ARK…. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you because I didn't take action. And those who I consider friend or ally are important to me." Shadow said, as he kept his arms crossed.

"Exactly. And you did all of those things because you have a heart and soul, and a free will." Green said, as he held a hand over his heart.

Shadow was silent for a moment. "I understand the professor gave me a heart, and a free will so I could keep the world safe for him and Maria… But why…. Why does a weapon like me even have a soul? I was made with noble and insidious desires…. Yet why do I have a soul of my own? No mortal can just make a soul." Shadow said, as he had some deep thought on Green's words.

Green could tell there was one more thing Shadow needed to learn, and he'd help Shadow learn it. "I can answer that soon… But I have the feeling you brought this topic up is because of Emerl?" Green said.

"But of course. He is only a machine after all. It doesn't matter how strong the people of the Fourth Great Civilization were. A machine is only a machine, and it can't by all means of logic have an actual heart, soul… But it can be programmed to feel these things, and it can be programmed with a free will… Yet for some reason when I'm around you and the Gizoid… It feels different from most other machines… But he is still a living weapon. And sooner or later he'll lose control, unless we act." Shadow said in a serious tone.

Soon Emerl stopped playing on the beach, he then detected the Cyan Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Emerald…. Give me the Chaos Emerald…. Give me the power that's mine." Emerl said as he approached the group.

Then everyone looked at him. "Emerl…" Green said.

"Huh? Why are you looking at me like that guys?" Emerl asked Green and Shadow.

"Just as I thought. In spite of everything you've taught him. He's still a deadly weapon of war at his core." Shadow said.

"Well we can change that. Do you know what the words are?" Green asked Shadow.

"Yes and no. Rouge knows half of the words, and I only know half of the words. She infiltrated the Gimme Shelter and is waiting there for us. Let the three of us go, and shut down the doctor's base of operations on the island once and for all." Shadow said.

"Finally… At last… We can make Emerl good!" Green said.

Nicolas was able to catch up with Green, Emerl and Shadow before they headed for Night Babylon. Nicolas was clued in on what was going on, and he delivered a report that Ixis Naugus was revived and that he still hasn't found any motive behind Geoffrey St. John's actions regarding the Purple Chaos Emerald. Though he did take note that he found clues pointing that Geoffrey, could be behind why Ixis Naugus was revived and that Geoffrey was last seen in the general area of Casino Night. Nicolas also informed Green, that Fiona and the Destructix are nowhere to be found on Mobius. He believed that they left Mobius Prime, possibly through a Warp Ring or some other dimensional technology.

Green and Emerl were distracted by Nicolas as he talked to them about this on their way to Night Babylon. The four friends soon encountered Chaos Gamma, and they battled the robot until it simply couldn't fight anymore. "Do you see what has happened Emerl? This is what happens to weapons of war." Shadow said.

"I understand….. And I don't know why….. For some reason in spite of what Chaos Gamma has done….. I feel sad for him…." Emerl said.

"Maybe we can try and do something for him." Green said.

"Green, we don't have time for this!" Shadow said.

"Give me a minute, and I should be able to do something." Nicolas said as he used his holographic form to plug his handheld form into Chaos Gamma, but Chaos Gamma had some kind of firewall that prevented Nicolas from reprogramming the robot. It did however make the robot run away, and leave them alone.

Soon the trio headed into the Night Babylon district of South Central City, and once they were there they headed for the Gimme Shelter. Green was amazed to have finally found the Gimme Shelter, for almost a year now it had been the secret base of Dr. Oliver Eggman and now it was finally located. Nicolas was getting to work on looking into what the doctor was up to in the base, but first Shadow took the group to the master computer. "Eggman's mother computer. I didn't expect myself to see this again." Shadow said.

"Were you here before today?" Green asked.

"Back when Julian tricked me. I was sent on a mission to locate and destroy the Gizoid. But I met Rouge who found this place by mistake. She found it because of Dr. Finitevus, he was stealing information from the doctor and seemed intrigued that he found the Gizoid General of legends. Rouge and I escaped from here after fighting Guard Robo Units. It was by luck that the Gimme Shelter is here in Night Babylon… She didn't bother taking note of the location because she was in a hustle." Shadow said, as he explained how he was here in the Gimme Shelter before today.

"Figures…. Dr. Finitevus has been getting dangerously close to revealing ancient, and forbidden knowledge to Knuckles…. But…. I'll have to tell him about the Nocturnus Clan very soon….." Green said, as he was thinking about everything Knuckles had suffered because of Dr. Finitevus. For it was because of Dr. Finitevus, that Albion's location was discovered by the Neo Eggman Empire and destroyed. The echidnas of Albion were so use to peace, and had their defensive network sabotaged because of Dr. Finitevus, and because of that their people were decimated.

"Hi Rouge." Emerl said as Rouge dropped from a hidden place.

"Nice to see you again boys. Been a while since the family has been together." Rouge said sarcastically.

"Rouge…. You know the rest of the code word…" Green said.

"But of course…. But… It involves some of Maria's last words…." Rouge said.

Green suddenly felt a spark in his head, and then everything clicked together. He knew now without a doubt, everything he needed to tell his friends. "Shadow, I remember! I remember what happened!" Green said with excitement. "I remember why Gerald truly created you, and why he wanted to change Emerl and why he was glad to have me help him while I was Nazo!" Green said with excitement.

"Really?!" Shadow said, he felt hopeful after hearing Green say this. "Tell me, why did Gerald, make me a living weapon?!" Shadow asked.

"Shadow… Ever since the beginning of his research on the ARK. Gerald sought to cure Maria, to make her well. He made plans using Chaos Emerald based technologies, in order to help heal and cure Maria. But the military wanted him to make weapons, they wanted him to weaponize his Chaos Emerald based technologies. But he learned on his own important things, and as Nazo, I was able to help. He didn't want to make his most powerful and precious of creations for evil purposes. So he had Maria in mind… He made your free will, your heart and I helped guide the soul… That was based heavily off of Maria. The moment a sentient being is brought into existence, it has a soul born with it. But I helped make sure that the soul had good will in it, and that it would someday make the world a better place. Before he created you, he worked on doing this with Emerl. Emerl was given a complete AI system that was heavily based off of Maria, and I helped provide the spark of life… The ghost in the machine. I'm sure you realize by now that as Nazo, I could do practically anything…. And sometimes there are beings of pure energy, and the only way they can become able to live in the physical world is if they live inside a robotic shell. Emerl is one such entity. A being composed out of pure energy, living inside of a robotic body as his vessel to interact with us. In short….. Emerl is special, and we can activate Gerald's programming he put into Emerl which will make him good." Green said, as he explained everything.

"Finally…. I know now…" Shadow said. "Green….. Thank you… If I had just stayed with you from the start….. I would've learned who I really am, without a doubt." Shadow said.

"That's in the past my dear friend. You wanted to learn the answers on your own, and that is a commendable feat not many can do on their own. But now we can use the words… Rouge… Do you know them?" Green said.

"But of course." Rouge said as she paused, she then said. "Bring hope to humanity." She paused again, and said with a smile. "Those are the words." She winked.

Shadow started to form a smile. "Let's do it then, I'll give Emerl my Chaos Emerald. The Cyan Chaos Emerald. And we can make things right." Shadow said.

"Wait! Before we do, I have a request." Green said.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Let's do it together." Green said, he had long ago asked Emerl to listen to Shadow.

"Very well then, let's do it." Shadow said as he took out his Chaos Emerald, and gave it to Emerl.

Unlike the other times where the Chaos Emeralds were sent to the Special Zone, the Cyan Chaos Emerald stayed with Emerl after he absorbed power from it. "Show me your power. Or I will not obey. I represent all things, and shall become Gizoid, the conqueror of all." Emerl said as he was awoken by the Chaos Emeralds.

"Bring hope to humanity!" Shadow and Green said, they then both said. "Emerl, become a normal and good robot!" and just like that, Emerl was made a force of good and no longer a mindless weapon of destruction.

"Green… Shadow… Rouge… Nicolas… Thank you both! Thank you! I feel so good!" Emerl said.

"I'm glad you are normal now. Gerald and Maria would be proud and happy." Green said with a smile, he hugged Emerl and cried tears of joy.

"Well I guess it's time we leave this dump. It's getting shut down soon." Rouge said.

"Wait!" Shadow said.

"What is it?" Emerl asked.

"Gizoid….. I mean Emerl…. Show me your power. Let us have a battle here and show me your true skills. I was weaker when first we met, but I've recovered since then." Shadow said.

"Very well, let's do it." Emerl said.

Shadow smirked. "I'll show you my ultimate power!" he said as they had quite a battle, a battle in which Emerl copied many of Shadow's attacks. Shadow was able to win the battle, much to everyone's surprise. "Didn't even break a sweat." Shadow claimed, but he started to pant. "Face me again, I must know if you are truly an equal." Shadow said.

"I will…. But listen Shadow…. I'm going to use Green's Warp Ring. I'm going to train once more with everyone I've met and been in battle with." Emerl said.

"Sounds good to me, I mean Mina's concert is only a day away. So it would be a good idea to do it now, since the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix aren't too busy." Green said.

Emerl, Green and Nicolas went around the world to find their friends that Emerl trained with. Some of their friends were already on South Island though, Rouge was at Club Rouge. Cream & Cheese were at the Central Museum where the Central Lab is located. Amy was at her apartment, which was known as Amy's Room. Knuckles was at the Holy Summit Ruins, alongside the Chaotix and Max. Tails was at his lab, and Sonic was at Emerald Beach. Emerl trained with them all one by one before facing Shadow, and he did marvelously against them all.

Shadow waited at the Central Highway of South Central City, and he had a feeling something big was going to happen. And indeed something big happened, Mecha Sonic and Mecha Knuckles appeared and were alongside the seven E-121 Chi robots that Emerl trashed up. But an eighth robot with Shadow's abilities appeared. And then another robot came, this robot looked like something unusual. It had spikes like Knuckles on its knuckles, it had a visor and had silver and red colors. It was the newest of Dr. Oliver Eggman's robots, and it was dangerous, and the doctor had Bokkun arrive with a video monitor. "Hahahaha! You'd better listen to this you lot!" Bokkun said.

"Hello Emerl the Gizoid. It's me Dr. Eggman, and I've got big news for you. Since I've been angered by you taking my Chaos Emeralds and Chaos Emerald Shards, and recently shut down my Gimme Shelter and revealed its location to people. I've decided to send in my best robots, and with so many of them you'll be taken down! And the new shiny robot is my ultimate creation next to Omega. This robot is E-122 Psi aka the X Robot, and unlike my E-121 Chi robots he been leading, he can use up to four complete combat ability sets at once at full power! He'll destroy you for sure, mwahahaha!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said, he laughed evilly.

"Freedom Fighters… Chaotix…. G.U.N agents….. And everyone else, let's do it to it and take out these Badniks!" Green said as he led a massive charge.

Amy, Cream & Cheese took on two of the Chi robots. Sonic and Knuckles focused on taking down Mecha Sonic and Mecha Knuckles. Tails and Rouge took on two of the Chi robots as well. Everyone else focused on the remaining Chi robots, while Emerl focused on the X Robot. It was an intense battle, many of the heroes were getting overwhelmed, but they took down most of the Chi robots, and Green helped Sonic & Knuckles take down Mecha Sonic and Mecha Knuckles.

"You're a strong Badnik." Emerl said to the X Robot. It didn't talk, it only did actions, and it seemed to prefer fighting with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy's combat abilities. Green helped take down the E-121 Chi #7 because it had Shadow's combat abilities. "I have to say, among the Badniks I've battled. You're the only one with enough strength to match me." Emerl said as he had an intense battle with the X Robot. They used many punch, kick, special abilities and Chaos Control attacks. Emerl delivered a couple fatal blows, but ultimately the X Robot was destroyed by a powerful missile that hit it.

This missile was fired from E-123 Omega. "Badnik Horde Commanders detected. Must destroy them all." Omega said as he finished off a Chi robot. The mecha robots were destroyed by the time he arrived, however Green noticed that Bokkun activated a device to recall the parts of Mecha Sonic and Mecha Knuckles to a remote location.

"Oh no! Not all of my Elite Badniks!" Dr. Oliver Eggman cried out, he was completely panicking.

"You were foolish to let your brother claim me!" Omega said as he grabbed the monitor, and glared into it.

"What?! My….. E-123 Omega?! How… Why are you helping our enemies?!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said in confusion, he didn't know that Omega gained a free will and turned against Neo Dr. Eggman.

"I was saved by Gamma. And for his sake, I'll bring down the Neo Eggman Empire, and the pathetic Eggman Empire. Your ultimate creation is now a force of good, and I'll destroy all who seek to ruin the peaceful world. I'll have my revenge." Omega said.

"Please at least…. Let Bokkun go… He's only a Chao and a child…" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a sad look on his face.

"I will. But know I'm coming for you someday." Omega said as he smashed the monitor, and the doctor panicked when he realized that happened.

"Great job everyone." Green said, he then helped get everyone to their homes.

Soon it was time for Emerl's final duel with Shadow. Emerl won the first round, but Shadow requested Sonic in the next round, and then after that Green joined in. Emerl proved her was superior to all of them, he knocked them all out. "Well done… I accept you as my equal Emerl. And that is not something to be taken lightly." Shadow said with a serious look on his face.

"Thanks Shadow… Green…. Sonic… I've learned a lot because of you. And I'm ready to explore some of the world on my own." Emerl said.

"I've been glad to help raise you Emerl. When we first met you were like a baby in a way, but now you're grown up. I trust you can decide what your destiny will be, now that you can choose." Green said with a smile.

"Maybe I'll find out the secret of those ghosts on Angel Island? I think their called Hyudoro." Emerl said.

"Maybe buddy." Green said with a grin.

"Green….. Before I leave off on an adventure… I have a gift for you…. But its bittersweet… It's the next journal entry." Emerl said. Then he started the automated journal entry, all on his own. "Prof. Gerald Journal Entry on the Gizoid 7: … I have heard there was an accident at the research facility. … … … Everything… Everything is gone. My own Maria's name was among the list of casualties. My beloved granddaughter… They tell me her parting words were, "Bring hope to humanity." I have decided that the keyword to activate the Gizoid's free-willed Emptions-based AI program will be those very words. "Bring hope to humanity." My poor, poor Maria…" the journal entry then ended.

"Thank you….." Green said as he hugged his friend.

Later on Emerl would take off, but then tons of events would start to happen in the following day. For the next day, Mina's concert had gone off and the music was altered by Ixis Naugus so that the people hearing it in New Mobotropolis would be fearful and angry toward Nicole.

Mina wasn't informed about what happened during the Iron Dominion invasion regarding Nicole, Green felt blame upon learning this. Because he use to talk with Mina about everything, but Ash's overprotective and jealous nature made Green feel a bit unwelcomed even though he saved Ash and he introduced Ash to Mina. Regardless when Green heard the lyrics to Mina's sound on a recording, he was shocked by the lyrics because to him it basically sounded like hurtful things that would bring fear and anger. Even though Mina's intent was to inspire people, and to try and bring out the right thing.

Green would then feel a change happen, he felt that something forced its way into the Special Zone and claimed the Blue Chaos Emerald. He had a feeling that Neo Dr. Eggman, after being quiet for over a month, was finally resurfacing and with something big. But on the day the doctor would make his return, Ixis Naugus and Geoffrey St. John came to the castle, and old St. John turned out to be an Ixis Wind Wizard. Green had always suspected there wasn't something quite right about Geoffrey, but now he knew because Nicole informed them Ixis Naugus was in the city. Nicolas' Spy Orbs captured footage of what was going on. And after Ixis Naugus started to lie about claims to the throne, and the Council of Acorn started to believe him. Something struck the earth with tremendous force, and it was close to New Mobotropolis. And that something was a bigger, deadlier; Death Egg mk II!

Emerl is finally free! Ixis Naugus returns! Geoffrey is an Ixis Wizard! Neo Dr. Eggman has a Death Egg! What were those secret missions Green was on?! Find out what happens next in the conclusion to Green Battle and the next Green Universe story ARCs


	8. Episode 8

Episode 8

So long Emerl; and thanks for all the memories…

Emerl explored the world a little while, and Green and Nicolas met up with Dulcy while Emerl was exploring. While that was happening, Neo Dr. Eggman launched his Death Egg mk II from the ruins of New Megaopolis. It was revealed that all this time the Egg Dome was actually a new Death Egg under construction. He would use a new powerful weapon that he didn't fully understand, for this weapon would have drastic effects and aftereffects on Mobius Prime and in time the whole multiverse!

Sonic, Sally and Nicole were able to board the Death Egg. However it was all part of a trap that the doctor made, he definitely baited it well. He unleashed his latest Badnik called Silver Sonic mk III. This Silver Sonic combined both the size and the speed of the earlier models. Sonic was overly joyed getting to fight a new Silver Sonic robot, after spending a month of dealing with Dark Egg Legion forces and crooked Freedom Fighters. The hedgehog was eager to smash up some Badniks.

"Sonic, we don't have time for this!" Sally cried out to Sonic.

"Oh why rush him dear princess? After all its, best he has his fun while the game is going good." Neo Dr. Eggman said from a speaker. He watched his most hated of enemies clashing with his Badnik. "After all, we both know that Sonic is the only true game changer among your pathetic band of Freedom Fighters. You've kept him around all these years, in order to make up for your own weaknesses. But I really should be thanking you dear princess." Neo Dr. Eggman said as he grinned.

"Thank me?" Sally said, as she used Nicole's handheld form to try and locate a path to Neo Dr. Eggman's location.

"But of course. After all it was thanks to you that I was left in Snively's good and tender care, when I had my… Little episode a while back. Had you acted rashly you could've ended me then and there." The doctor said in a sincere yet taunting tone. He then said in a truly evil yet taunting tone which sounded like his real voice from back in the old days. "But I guess you inherited that weakness from your father. After all; if he had never! Taken in that poor yet demented Overlander war criminal all of those years ago… None of this ever would've happened!" Neo Dr. Eggman said. His voice sounded exactly like that of Robotnik Prime in that moment. For reasons unknown, Neo Dr. Eggman often sounded like the original Dr. Robotnik but most of the time he sounded a lot like Dr. Oliver Eggman.

What happened after that was quite a series of events. Neo Dr. Eggman fired a powerful reality warping weapon called the Genesis Wave! This weapon changed all of Mobius Prime, and the doctor's plan was to reset reality in order to make the Roboticizer work on Mobius Prime once again. Sonic and his friends were able to regain some memories of Mobius Prime before the Genesis Wave was fired. Sonic became Super Sonic on the Death Egg, and after destroying the Death Egg Robot, he tried to fix reality using Chaos Control. It worked, but at the cost of making the Roboticizer able to work on some beings across Mobius.

Neo Dr. Eggman revealed his plot to Sonic and Sally when they went to confront him. Sonic used his might and skills to take on the doctor, Silver Sonic and a new Metal Sonic robot. Sally realized that the World Roboticizer of the Death Egg would fire and the doctor made it clear he was going to fire it even if it killed his forces. Sonic in that moment came to finally and fully realize just how evil Neo Dr. Eggman truly is, and this time he wouldn't show the doctor mercy.

Sally used Nicole's handheld form of old, in order to invert the World Roboticizer. It destroyed the Silver Sonic, Metal Sonic and critically damaged the Death Egg and drained power from it. It was also revealed that the Blue Chaos Emerald, which Neo Dr. Eggman got from the Special Zone had vanished. Sonic thought he would finally take down Eggman and save the day, but the World Roboticizer had turned Sally into a new and improved Robian called Mecha Sally. This Roboticizer technology was far more advanced than the original technology ever was, for it now could turn anything Robotized into a Metal Series robot!

Sonic attempted to reason with Mecha Sally, but Neo Eggman's programming was far advance next to the original programming. Sonic was tossed off of the Death Egg by Mecha Sally. Sonic was the bearer of bad news for New Mobotropolis, and the people couldn't believe that the Roboticizers were back and that Princess Sally was now a Robian.

Ixis Naugus was able to make himself the king of New Mobotropolis, and banished Nicole. When Green had learned about these things, he knew it was a sign of many terrible things to come which would lead up to the Time of Miracles which he had been told about by his father Chaos.

Bunnie was freed from her cybernetics because of Ixis Naugus accidentally hitting her with his crystal magic when he destroyed the Titan Metal Sonic robot that attacked the city. The royal family minus King Acorn and his wife had left the city, which saddened the citizens of the city. And Antoine was fatally injured when a Metal Sonic and Mecha Sally attacked the royal family. Feeling weak from what had happened, Bunnie left for parts unknown, and Antoine was confirmed to be in a coma.

Green was grieving hard over what happened to Antoine, he used enough healing powers to insure his friend would live. But Chaos told Green that now isn't the time for Antoine to recover. Silver came back again looking for the traitor to the Freedom Fighters he's been looking for, and he found Green and Emerl interesting. Silver had told Green that his master from the future, had the best of regards for Green and told him that he would know what to do when the time comes. Silver didn't know what this message meant, but he was sure that Green would figure it out.

Silver eventually got in contact with Nicole and Harvey Who, and began investigating who the real traitor of the Freedom Fighters is, whom Silver has been looking for. Silver also joined a group of Secret Freedom Fighters, and it was indeed going to be a hectic final week before the Time of Miracles happened!

Year, 3235. Month, September. Day, the Third.

Emerl had enjoyed his life. But Dr. Oliver Eggman wasn't willing to give up on getting the Gizoid. "Everything has been ruined. All of my Phi robots are destroyed! The X-Robot is scrap. Mecha Sonic and Mecha Knuckles are both out of commission and Chaos Gamma has vanished." Dr. Oliver Eggman said while he was on his latest battle station. He was in communication with Bokkun, Decoe and Bocoe who were in Egg-Tropolis which is one of the cities that Dr. Oliver Eggman captured.

"That Gizoid was awaken to his full power for sure." Bocoe said.

"I doubt even our Metal Sonic and Omega could've stopped him." Decoe said.

"And to think I thought that robot was junk." Bokkun said.

"Yes…. But it matters not….. I've finished my Final Egg Blaster. And it is now on my ultimate battle station, and I swear that Julian keeps stealing my ideas and plans!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said. He then smiled and said to his lackeys. "Get our forces ready to mobilize. For its time for Operation Star Blaster." Dr. Oliver Eggman said, in a serious yet chilling tone.

Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun were both surprised to hear that. "B-But boss!" Bokkun said.

"Oh no!" Decoe said.

"You don't mean?!" Bocoe said with a heavy gulp.

"Yes, I do; for now is the time. That I force the world to bow to me, and that I make the Gizoid mine!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said, he was proud of himself.

In Emerald Town on South Island. Green, Nicolas and Emerl were playing. But then Dr. Oliver Eggman appeared in his Egg Mobile and laughed. "Looks like we've got company!" Green said.

"Ohohohoho! You fools are all too late. For I Dr. Eggman! Have completed my ultimate weapon that I've ever constructed. Made from one of the Moons of Mobius, I have made my brand new Death Egg! And it is equipped with my ultimate super dooms day weapon known as the Final Egg Blaster!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted out, while spinning around in his Egg Mobile. "And you'll never be able to find my station and stop me! It will blow you all away!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with excitement, as he all of a sudden flew his Egg Mobile away.

Emerl and his friends found it fishy that Dr. Oliver Eggman told them about his weapon, and that they located a transporter at the Holy Summit. They got there quickly and found Knuckles, Max and Dalila. They informed the group that Chaos suddenly appeared on the island, they reminded each other of how Chaos only shows up in the direst of times, and Max and Dalila decided to keep the Holy Summit safe alongside Chaos. Green had a feeling that something big was going to happen today. And indeed many big things would happen today. Back on the mainland Sonic had assembled Team Fighters, a team made up of him, Tails and Amy Rose. Their mission was to hunt down Neo Dr. Eggman and stop him once and for all, and to rescue Princess Sally. Back in New Mobotropolis, Rotor assembled Cream & Cheese, Heavy & Bomb and they became a team called Team Freedom and defended the city.

But while some joy and victory came for Green's friends, today would be a sad day. Emerl wanted to face and stop Dr. Oliver Eggman on his own, and Green was alright with this. But Emerl decided to meet all of his friends and test his skills one last time before going. Emerl went to the Gimme Shelter and found Chaos Gamma there, the robot claimed it was now neutral and was willing to spare with Emerl on friendly terms. After Emerl took on Chaos Gamma, he challenged all of his friends one last time and even challenged Chaos in his Chaos 0 Form and gained powerful abilities. Emerl even stopped by the Sonic Team Company, which gave him some gifts for all he had done to protect the island. Thanks to Green and Nicolas, Emerl was able to unlock his full on power and became one of the strongest robots in the world, and possibly the universe!

Green, Nicolas and Shadow wished Emerl luck as he used the transporter and went to the Death Egg in order to face Dr. Oliver Eggman. "Are you sure it's wise to let Emerl leave on his own?" Shadow asked his friend.

"I'm sure….. But you can never tell… We'll be here on standby in case anything goes awry." Green said as he watched his old friend Emerl the Gizoid leave. Soon Emerl arrived on the Death Egg, unaware of the terrible trap the doctor had in store for him. "Emerl can you hear me?! We've tapped into a monitor, and we're watching everything going on and can project our voices using the speakers. All of your friends are watching and cheering for you." Green said as he watched Emerl approach the doctor. Nicolas was the one who tapped into one of the monitors, by using a device he planted on Emerl before he left.

"Hey doc. Long time no see." Emerl said to Dr. Oliver Eggman.

"Indeed. You've changed a lot Gizoid. You don't look like a war machine anymore." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Yeah now I'm a friendly robot, and my friends are to thank for that!" Emerl said.

"Maybe. But let's see in person how strong you are." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he pushed a couple buttons, the first one dropped him into a brand new Egg Mobile with powerful weapons. And the second button put him and Emerl into an arena with space view windows.

"Bring it on! Let's finish this Eggman!" Emerl said as he engaged the doctor in combat.

The doctor fought fiercely in his new Egg Mobile, but after Emerl trashed it up. The doctor revealed that he had nine more Egg Mobiles ready. And he hopped into his next one. "Is that all you've got?" the doctor asked in a challenging tone. Eventually Emerl destroyed the Egg Mobiles, and punched Dr. Oliver Eggman on to the ground. "Please! Don't hurt me! I surrender!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he begged for his life.

Green and Shadow got on to the transport and arrived in time to congratulate Emerl. "Alright, I'll not harm you so long as you promise to stop hurting people and be a better person." Emerl said.

The doctor promised while keeping his face to the ground, when Emerl turned around the doctor watched the Gizoid walk away, but then the doctor grinned and pushed a button. "Time to watch my Final Egg Blaster in action! All of those fools will see its power!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he grinned and pressed a remote in his right hand, which he kept hidden up his sleeves.

"Oh my goodness!" Green said with shock, he couldn't believe the power he witnessed from the Final Egg Blaster.

"Such power!" Emerl said as he watched the destruction.

"Haha! That's right. I made a weapon that destroyed all of those stars in that area of space. A small spec of black among the lights in the darkness is the only proof of my weapon's power! I easily destroyed over a dozen star systems with one blast from my Final Egg Blaster!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with triumphant victory in his tone as he stood up.

"Eggman! How could you! Do you realize that you've destroyed star systems?!" Green shouted as he jumped down in front of the doctor.

"Relax Green. I only fired it at stars with absolutely no sentient organic life, and the only robotics I could find were from a lone robot." Dr. Oliver Eggman said. "But now the Gizoid shall obey me because I showed it more power than you. Thus allowing me to establish a new Link with it, and I will threaten to use my Final Egg Blaster against the world now that the Gizoid is mine!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

But Emerl was twitching, he shook violently. "Too much power! Green…. Shadow….. Mom! It hurts! I've never felt such pain before!" Emerl cried out, he then unleashed a scream that sounded like a metallic scream from Maria Robotnik.

"Such a drama king. Now Gizoid, you shall obey me!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he tried ordering the robot.

Emerl however moved a hand, it then gained control of the Death Egg. Emerl then twitched as he was fighting off so many programs in his mind. Half of it was bent on total destruction, and the other half the goodness from his friends and the destructive nature was winning. "Final Egg Blaster armed and ready! One minute before fully charged, then I shall destroy the Earth known as Mobius!" Emerl said as he twitched violently as his eyes sparked.

"Emerl!" Green said.

"Blast! This is exactly what the doctor was after! He trapped Emerl. But like a grand fool, he didn't realize what would happen!" Shadow said as he glared in anger, he saw his friend in pain and heard Maria's screams from Emerl.

"Stop Gizoid! If Mobius is gone than I won't have a place to make Eggmanland!" Dr. Oliver Eggman ordered, but he was kicked aside and came to realize his folly.

"This is the result of greedy fools trying to use weapons of war. Now the whole world is doomed." Shadow said.

"Yeah well don't mope over it. Get your act together and do something!" Rouge said to Shadow.

"You can do it Shadow!" Hope Kintobor cheered.

Many people wondered if the world was really going to get destroyed, Green knew that he needed to call upon his Chaos powers. He used his connection to the Chaos Force in order to tap into the Master Emerald's power. Suddenly the Master Emerald appeared for a few seconds and drained the Chaos energies out of Emerl minus the Cyan Chaos Emerald. Green and Shadow knew they had to unite and stop Emerl and hopefully reprogram him.

The battle was intense, Green feared that as a result of Emerl taking heavy damage from the fight and the energy absorbed from watching the Final Egg Blaster's power, that Emerl would be destroyed. Green withheld tears as he fought, eventually the fighting reached a climax and Emerl screamed in pain using Maria's screams which made Dr. Oliver Eggman and Shadow freeze.

The doctor noticed that Emerl activated the self-destruct on the Death Egg, and then the doctor hopped into a space model Egg Mobile and made a hasty retreat. Green and Shadow panted heavily from the battle, they were both injured and yet through a miracle they did enough damage to the Gizoid which made it collapse. "Green….." Emerl said.

"I'm here buddy…. That was something…." Green said.

"Green…. I'm feeling nothing….. But cold…. Such strong cold….. Is this what it feels like to die?" Emerl said as he looked up at Green, he was in the same position that Metal Green was in when the lava claimed the Badnik.

"Emerl…. Everything will be alright…. We can get you fixed up…" Green said as he saw a transporter back to Mobius activate.

"Green… Sonic will be a great leader…. Tails has gotten stronger…. Knuckles heart is in the right place even if he's gullible…. Rouge tries hiding her feelings but she cares…. Amy is strong and independent….. Omega is like me in many ways… Shadow has found his purpose because of you…. The Freedom Fighters across the world fight for what's right… Lupe and Dulcy are very precious to you even if you don't always talk with them or see them all the time… Silver is close to finding the truth…. The Chaotix….. I feel for them….. Sally will be rescued… Your family is scattered and having a hard time….. Find Bygone Island….. Please…. Find Mom and rekindle things with her…. And above all else set things right when the Time of Miracles comes…." Emerl said as he was failing to get up or move, he was crying in pain and sadness. "Tell Cream & Cheese that I'm sorry….. For going like this… Goodbye Green, and thanks for all of the memories….. I'm glad that I got to be more than a weapon, even if it was brief…. Farewell….." Emerl said as he could hardly push himself up.

"Stop with all this sad talk. We'll get patched up, and enjoy some fun, and laugh like we always do…." Green started to cry. "Emerl….. Please….." Green said as he teared.

Shadow and Green heard a beep coming from Emerl. "Green get out of here!" Shadow said as he tried getting Green to the transporter.

"No! I won't leave Emerl again! He needs me! I need him! He's my friend! I don't want to lose anyone else!" Green said as he cried while trying to push Shadow aside.

"This is for your own good." Shadow said as he punched Green in the gut which sent him flying into the transporter, Shadow then placed something besides Green and then said. "Nicolas get him out of here! I'll handle Emerl!" Shadow said as the transporter got Green to safety.

Green looked up while on the grass of the Holy Summit of South Island. He saw the sky light up, as the Death Egg of Dr. Oliver Eggman exploded. He cried, he realized that after all his efforts Emerl was gone and no more. And Shadow….. No one saw him, but they believed he could still be alive. (I tried so hard to hold on to them….. And in the one act I let them go this happens!) Green thought to himself as he cried hardly, it was too much for him to bare. But his tears slowly went away as he saw the Cyan Chaos Emerald glow, he felt it was Chaos telling him to stay strong.

Many of Green's friends were saddened from the loss of Emerl and Shadow. Cream & Cheese were told by Green that he believed Emerl and Shadow were still alive, within the Cyan Chaos Emerald, but it was a lie he told the children in hopes they wouldn't be sad and able to carry on as Freedom Fighters.

Epilogue

Green was doing his best within two days to stay strong. For tomorrow, he would make Dr. Oliver Eggman and Neo Dr. Eggman pay for what they have done. Green got word from Rouge that Omega recently vanished after he went on a lone mission. Green found it angering that the day before Emerl was destroyed, that the Neo Eggman Empire attacked Central City. With this attack, the United Federation was able to get G.U.N ready for a full frontal attack on the Neo Eggman Empire by using the G.U.N Flying Fleet. Green would lead the attack, and he knew the ideal city to free first.

Elsewhere in the far reaches of Space

A gigantic red robot looked at the destruction caused by the Final Egg Blaster. "Who did this?" he asked one of the few survivors of the destruction.

"It was…. A weapon from the general location of the Sol System….. Eggman in origin….." a blue robot that survived the destruction said.

"Neo Eggman?" the red robot asked the survivor.

"No… Eggman your Creator…." The robot little blue robot said.

"We shall have our vengeance. Once we've pushed the three rival races away from Ring World and claim it as our own. We shall send a lone scout to test the might of one of the strongest Mobians before we have our revenge on them all." The giant red robot said, as his eyes glowed with hatred toward Dr. Oliver Eggman.

Back on Mobius

Green was looking into the final journal that Prof. Gerald Robotnik made regarding the Gizoid. Nicolas, played the recording for Green. "Prof. Gerald Journal Entry on the Gizoid 8: … A heritage of the past I dug out Gizoid… And the ultimate life form I created by my own hands, Shadow… I equipped both weapons with "hearts". If all powers are not what is to be obtained for oneself, but what is to be born from hearts that yearn for someone, I believe all conflicts should cease to exist. Please… If there is anyone listening to my prayers… Bring hope to humanity." And the journal ended. Green was in his G.U.N room with the lights turned off, and he was in deep thought. He was trying to center himself, for the next battle which would for sure be the first step to stopping both of the Eggman Empires for good.

What a sad ending. We'll never forget you Emerl. Will Green be able to lead one more victory before the Time of Miracles?! Can Team Fighters save Sally?! Who is the traitor Silver is after?! And who are these alien robots after Eggman?!

Find out all of this and much more in the next story. Next story is Prelude to When Worlds Collide!

Be sure to read the Sonic comics, Green Universe and the upcoming Prelude to When Worlds Collide!

The End…


End file.
